


The heart inside

by MerielTLA



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerielTLA/pseuds/MerielTLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The good thing, it's that I will get some paid vacations to Los Angeles, and that I am convinced that Alexander Lightwood has a lot to hide. And I will find out every little dirty secret he might have and show it to the world to let them know that their golden boy it's nothing more than a fake." I let out and evil laugh. This was going to be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The golden boy

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative universes! Yes! Alec, being the next hollywood big thing and Magnus, being the reporter set to end his career...let the fun begin!

Magnus PoV

"Don't you just love him? Oh my God Mags look at him! He's so perfect!" I rolled my eyes when Janice Davis used the nickname I asked her to stop using over a thousand times. Really, that airhead was completely hopeless.

"You won't change my mind woman, I still hate his guts." I said in a bored tone while I continued working in my article.

"I really don't get you. You usually have amazing taste in men, but you still hate our beautiful angel boy." I groaned pinching the bridge of my nose, hearing about this guy gave me a headache. It was worse than when the whole Justin Bieber fever was at full rate. At least that guy had his fair amount of haters, but this so called angel-boy was even called the next Robert Downey Jr. or Tom Hiddleston, everybody loved him and worshiped the land beneath his feet.

All but me.

"He's a prat, a fake douche…and probably has a brilliant agent to manage all the crazy love from his fans into this fake sense of fame. Trust me, he will fail in the next movie, you will see." I turned around to look at the TV and the object of my dislike.

Alexander Lightwood.

Gah! What was wrong with the world that thought that second hand actors were a thing now? Apparently all you needed were a pair of –fucking heavenly- baby blues and a pretty face to make it in this business.

What was wrong with the world?

"Well, I hope you get over your dislike for him Magnus" I looked to see my friend Ragnor Fell making his way towards me with a nice smile on his face. The green haired crazy person looked truly happy to see me, which told me that I wouldn't like this one bit.

"Why?" I asked slowly.

"We will be making an article about him and you are the chosen one to go to the set of his new project and spend two weeks with him." Ah fuck it. I was so done, I would have to quit this place and try to find another job.

"No." I told him simply before turning back to my computer and typing like he hadn't told me the stupidest idea ever.

"Yes, it has to be you."

"I said no."

"You are not his fan, that's exactly why we thought you are the best option. If I send anybody else there with him, we might be more embarrassed about having fangirls swooning around him than having a decent article. Who knows, I might even get the big boss to give you permission to have free choice for your next article." I groaned fisting my hands.

"That it's hardly fair."

"Life rarely is. And he says he's not asking." And the bastard left after saying that.

What the actual fuck!

"I HATE YOU! This is so unfair! I should be the one going! Oh God! You have to send me a picture every day, no, every hour! Oh God! You are so lucky!" Janice continued with her rant while I closed my eyes letting out a tired breath. How was this my life? I passed a hand through my face feeling tired.

I had to do this.

Never mind that the boss had said it. I actually loved my job and that was pretty hard for me to do. I had Ragnor right in the next room, it was a walking distance from Catarina's hospital and it paid really well. And that was without saying that I was gaining enough confidence from the top editors that they gave me some liberties to write…I was on my way of getting my own section and I was not about to ruin it only because, for the first time ever, I was about to write about a guy I hated and thought that had nothing to give to the world.

Oh well.

I was pretty sure that some other looser had to write about Nikky Minage and Justin Bieber in their days.

"Let's fucking do this Bane." I told myself before turning to Janice. "Okay, we both know that I zoom out every time you start ranting about this guy, but now you have my full attention. What do you know about him?" Because why doing research if you had a walking encyclopedia about Alexander Lightwood right in the room.

"Oh well…" She actually paused to think. "His name it's Alexander Lightwood, there are talks about a relation with supermodel Isabelle Lightwood and sexy quarterback Jace Lightwood but none of them have actually confirmed it…The Guardian was his first movie, he came out of nowhere. And that's about it." My mouth dropped.

"You talk about this guy 24/7. How can this be the only thing you know about him?"

"Even if he's a goof in the interviews, and he's adorably polite and all. He's also really good at dogging questions. And he doesn't give many interviews. The movie didn't need much propaganda because it's big enough, so he just went to the comic con panel and some small interviews…now that I think about it, it's really lucky that we actually got a full article on him. Maybe that was what they were aiming for instead of just advertising."

"Doing that only means that he's hiding something. This might get interesting." I thought out loud before going to my own computer and start digging into everything that was about Alexander Lightwood.

Which was a little over nada.

How could the next big thing have so little publicity? I bit my lip while I drummed my fingers in the desk. Janice was right, this guy was scary good at dogging personal questions. He wasn't the first actor to do it, but normally they needed a little more time in the media to actually know how to do it right. The paparazzi had no better luck, they barely had a bunch of pictures from him in New York, enough to believe that he lived here but not fully sure of it either. This guy knew how to merge in the background. The big question was how…he was The big thing now, he was good looking and had an obnoxious attitude in all of his interviews. Always laughing and playing, the asshole loved to be the center of attention, it was hard for people to miss such a guy…and yes, it pained me to even think that.

I also remembered what Janice had said about Isabelle and Jace Lightwood. Those two were actual stars in the media. Isabelle was the bitch queen in the last Victoria Secret runway, she was beautiful and smart. Not just a shell head like most of the models. And this Jace guy was a sport star with enough good looks to earn him some photo shoots and swooning fans…not that I was one of those, he looked good but he was not my type.

Anyway!

Lightwood was not a common name, so it was easy to think of a connection. The thing was that even if Isabelle looked a lot like Alexander, all porcelain skin, high stature, black hair and pretty features, the only difference being that she had dark chocolate eyes instead of his baby blues. Jace looked totally different to them…a cousin maybe? It was hard to know, because those two were just as secretive as the boy wonder, the media had obsessed about those two enough through the years to know that they knew very well how to keep things private, and if Alexander was really part of their family, then that explained how he was trained to be the master of non-answers.

I felt a smile starting to form around my lips; one thing I was sure about myself it was that I loved to know things. I loved the power it gave oneself to know something that other people didn't want the others to know about them. Personally, I was also afraid of giving up my secrets, that's why I kept myself in the back curtain, observing and learning; but being enough behind the magic for people to care about me.

If these Lightwoods wanted to keep their lives private, they should've stayed unnoticed. Now that I was interested in doing this, there was no way to keep my nose from their business. I was a reporter, and that was what I had grown to be.

And if I found some nice shit on the wonder boy, well, then kudos for me!

Isabelle PoV

I twisted my lips seeing Alexander Lightwood on TV. He was gesturing out loud and laughing like he was the best thing that had happened in the world…he was even fucking flirting with the reporter!

"I hate that guy so, so much." I heard myself growl feeling like these were the longest five minutes of my life. Why was I even looking at this? Because I was a masochist, that was why. "I really need to go there, and kick his ass."

"Let him be Izzy, we both know he's a fake. Why do you let him bother you so much?" I heard my boyfriend say before I felt his arms snake around my waist.

"Because he shouldn't even exist, that's why…Simon, I just can't stand seeing him there like he was something more than a lie!" I turned off the offending show. "I hope he disappears soon, and be just a sad memory for all of us."

"It's really creepy when you say that about your brother…"

"He's not my brother." I looked back at him. "He is nothing to me, he's a lie and he should be gone from our lives!" Simon sighed and rolled his eyes before embracing me…I wanted to punch him for being condescending with me, but I let him be. All I wanted was to take Alexander Lightwood, the boy wonder, out of my head forever.

Jace PoV

"Jace! How do you feel about reaching the playoffs this season?" I looked and the reporter and gave him one of my best smiles.

"Exited. I'm confident on the team. We have a solid offensive line and even if we still need some work to do, I am sure we can go even further this season." I told him feeling proud of the team we had assembled over the past seasons, this was our year. I wanted that ring with all my life.

"People, one more question and then we're over." The presenter said and I let a small breath of relief. No one had asked anything about…

"Jace, is it truth that the new Hollywood superstar Alexander Lightwood and you are family?" Of course they had to put one of those in a press conference. Did they never learn?

"I'm sorry, I thought that this was a sports interview, if I wanted to answer about gossip I would go to E! or something." I said to the mic. "Good night everyone!" I waved before taking my leave hating that they had to bring that same question every time. What made them think that I was going to start answering anytime soon?

I took out my phone and type and quick text.

You keep popping in my interviews, it's annoying.

I smiled in spite of myself. Alexander Lightwood, the golden boy. What a joke.

Magnus PoV

"I am totally jealous of you!" I banged my head against the table as I heard Catarina speak. This could not be happening.

"Of all people, I trusted that you would be the sensitive one!" I raised my head to glare at her. "How can a respectable doctor such as yourself be a fan of a looser like him?" She gave me a condescending smile that made me glare harder in her direction. She was beautiful in her blue dress that gave a nice tone to her dark skin and kind blue eyes. She was a beauty, but she was also evil to the core because she was making fun of me in my moment of pain.

"He is handsome." Tessa Gray pointed out while looking at us from her book. "And even if we don't know how good of an actor he truly is, we have a lot of those guys that are more fan service than true academy prospects."

"You are both evil…" I narrowed my eyes. "The good thing, it's that I will get some paid vacations to Los Angeles, and that I am convinced that Alexander Lightwood has a lot to hide. And I will find out every little dirty secret he might have and show it to the world to let them know that their golden boy it's nothing more than a fake." I let out and evil laugh while the two women looked at me disapprovingly.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look at it from the bright side, you’ve never been to Texas.”

Magnus PoV

"Look at it from the bright side, you've never been to Texas."

"I would rather not be." I groaned pulling my bag through the sea of people while Tessa tried to lighten my mood. When things got bad, calling her was the best option. Ragnor and Catarina tended to roll their eyes and just tell me to man up…I didn't want to man up, not just yet. I wanted to pout and complain all the way because I was currently stranded in Houston surrounded by people and reaching dangerous levels of annoyance.

"You can buy a real cowboy hat." That managed to get a small laugh from me.

"The problem is, that they told us that the air wave thing might be over in around six hours, until then, they will let us know if they put us in a hotel room and we part tomorrow, or we could arrive to L.A. at night." I looked around loving that my height allowed me to see above the crowd level and look for a seat. I was starting to get tempted to just go YOLO and sit in the floor when I spotted an empty chair in a café close to the gate.

Thank God!

"Did you already call to let people know?"

"Yeah, I'm not worried about that. One less day to be with captain asshole." I practically moaned the moment I sat on that heavenly chair...stopping when a yelp sounded from across the small table.

Oops.

My eyes traveled to the blushing guy sitting in front of me.

"Please tell me this seat wasn't taken." I spoke as I saw him pulling up his hoodie and hiding his eyes with his mop of black hair.

"N-no, use it. It's ok." He spoke in a surprising smooth and strong voice.

"Thanks darling." I winked and grinned seeing his blush deepening.

"Stop flirting with poor unaware people Magnus." I raised my eyebrow at Tessa's words.

"I wasn't…"

"But you want to. I know you. You just thought that they looked cute and you will harass them because you're bored. I'm telling you to not do it." I opened and closed my mouth like a fish as I heard her words…that woman was like a scary witch.

"I'm scared of you right now." She laughed before I heard some movement around.

"Hey Magnus!" I grinned hearing Will's voice through the other end of the line.

"Hello William. Can you tell your…Tessa, to stop using her witch powers on me?"

"My Tessa?"

"Ugh, between you three I don't know what's going on, so yeah, your Tessa."

"Okay…so, how's Texas?" I groaned. "That bad…well shame on you, I need to take Tessa with me and you have to save your phone's battery so, bye!" And he hung up.

Asshole.

I grimaced looking around hearing Tessa's voice in my head DO NOT HARASS THE BLUSHING GUY, but he was there, reading and looking cute. And I was bored, and the TV had E! News on but it was nothing I already didn't know and…

Sorry Tessa.

"So, where are you from?" The guys kind of shrank at my words. I grimaced, ok bookworms weren't all that fun to tease when they were over a certain level of shyness. I could cause the poor guy to internally combust or fall in love with me. There were too many issues involved when flirting with dorks and nerdy guys.

"Manhattan." I raised my eyebrow hearing his faint voice. He was still hidden behind his hoodie, a pair of black framed specs and his book. The poor guy was probably ugly as hell but I had no qualms about inoffensive flirting.

"Hey I'm from Brooklyn! Nice to see another New Yorker in cowboy land." He raised his shoulders before taking a drink from his coffee. "Is it good?"

"Good enough." He sighed pinching his eyes behind his glasses and finally putting the book down.

He was not hideous.

Unkempt and geeky, yes, but that face didn't go near Ugly Ville. Trusting his word, I raised my hand to call the waitress to the table. "Hello." I smiled at her noticing how my table mate hid further into his hoodie, poor guy; being like that he would be having a lot of trouble finding dates. "Can you bring me black coffee please?"

"Coming right up." She walked away before stopping in front of the TV and changing the channel.

To where they were showing the fucking Guardian. Perfect.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I blinked hearing the guy speak.

"You don't like the movie?" I asked feeling strangely giddy that somebody else shared my unpopular opinion.

"I like the story, but…no, not really. I feel that the Guardian character could be a lot better."

"Oh my God! Thank you! Everybody thinks I'm crazy for thinking that that Alexander Lightwood guy was okay in the movie but not as epic as everyone thinks him to be. He's too overrated." Just then the guy looked at me with a pair of the most mesmerizing baby blue eyes I had ever seen.

It was safe to say that my brain did a stunned double take, just to be sure I wasn't dreaming such beauties.

"He is, isn't he." The guy smiled before looking at the screen. "He's completely full of himself."

"Now I like you! Finally someone with brains in this world!" I laughed. "So, now we have two things in common." The waitress brought my coffee and left with a smile…not before blue eyes shrank back to his previous position. Nevertheless, the moment she left he turned to me with an easy smile in his face. "Do you think we can find a third one." The smile went out of his face as he avoided my eyes.

"I-I don't know…"

"What were you reading?" He looked at his bag before pulling out the book and handing it to me. "Eros." I read. "What is it about?"

"A serial killer…well, it's about a reporter tailing on one, but I feel that the story it's a lot more about the killer than him."

"Telling someone's story through another perspective." I spoke while I read the back of the book, and as he said. The intrepid reporter was the main character and the summary didn't say a thing about the killer other than his code name: The Hunter. "Is it good?"

"It is. It's one of my favorite books. And it's weird because I don't like Davis that much." He smiled speaking about the reporter. "But the other guy is awesome. Even if they show him just a hand full of times. And we don't even know his name yet."

"Is there a second part of the book?" I asked him becoming a lot more interested in the book. I liked reading, but with work and a lot of other things I had let the habit slip pass me.

"Yes, the third part will be out in a couple of months." I smiled seeing how he was all excited about the book. A cute and authentic bookworm. I hummed taking a drink of my coffee.

"Well, you should be a salesman, I am actually interested in the book." He let out a small laugh.

"Nah, my social skills are too low for that."

"You seem pretty social to me." He shrugged. "And what do your social skills let you do?"

"This and that…I'm actually going to L.A. for a job." He answered with surprising ease. I was not going to push, I had enough common sense to know that people didn't share with strangers.

"Nice, I'm also going to L.A…wait, are you also from the delayed flight?" He nodded. "What a bitch right? I was going to arrive and go for a walk at the beach, and rest a little because tomorrow I will have a hard day and now I'm here without knowing what will happen. I really hate planes right now."

"I know. I also wanted some relaxation time before thinking about work and all the pressure that comes with it." He grimaced. "Speaking of work…can I ask you something that might sound weird but I really need to ask?"

"…sure" I told him slowly.

"Do you know how to smoke?" I blinked at his question.

"I don't have cigarettes, sorry."

"That wasn't the question…but by it I can think that you do know how to smoke." I nodded. "Can you teach me?" I frowned taken back.

"What?"

"I need to learn how to smoke…I don't really do it. I actually don't like it, but I need to do it." He explained pulling away his hoodie and messing his hair.

"Why do you have to know?"

"A role…" he spoke in a low voice drumming his fingers on the table while his flush incremented accentuating his sharp cheekbones. Thanks to the hoodie I hadn't notice how skinny he was. I was skinny myself, but in him it looked weird, not exactly healthy. "That's the interview I'm going, more like a casting…and I need to smoke for the character I want and I have no idea of how to do it and, please, I know we don't know each other but can you help me?" his hands kept drumming on the table like a nervous tick. And just as I was going to answer, his stomach growled.

"Oh my God!" He moaned covering his face with his hands while his whole face heated up. "I'm sorry."

"You should eat." I said thinking that I wouldn't be averse to eating something either.

"Can't…I'm just really bad with diets." He put his hand on his stomach. "But if you want to order something go right ahead."

"I'm not going to order something and watch you drool for it only because you refuse to eat." I shook my head before letting out some air. "We still have more than four hours to go. How bout we find a pack and walk outside so I can teach you to smoke." He grinned putting on his hoodie again. "And for the record, I don't really like the thing but I learned when I was in high school and shit like that does not leave your brain."

"Thanks." We gathered our stuff and walked outside. "Do you know where we can go?"

"No idea…might as well look around. I might buy myself a real cowboy hat." He laughed.

"Not my area. But my sister has this huge snow globe collection so I guess I can find something for her." He pointed at a souvenir store and went into it with me following him.

"How many siblings do you have?" I asked seeing his all-too-bright baby blues scan the shot glasses and other trinkets.

"Two." He spoke in a small voice while his eyes darkened. There was something definitely going on in there. "A brother and a sister, both younger than me."

"I have a sort of sister." I told him taking a silver collar in the shape of a cowboy boot. Tessa would like it.

"Sort of?" Blue eyes smiled.

"We've been friends since kinder garden. She's family." Remembering her I walked to the hat section of the store and started trying out some of them. Good thing that I had decided to not use product today and the hats had no trouble fitting in.

"The black one looks good on you." I raised an eyebrow before lowering the front of it to hide my eyes and slowly turning to look at blue eyes.

"You think so?" And just then I saw it. The full scan he gave me, oh yeah, this guy was one of mine. He sounded his throat.

"Yeah…I-I guess." And the blush was back.

"Then I might as well buy it." I took the necklace and left the hat on my head before going to the register seeing him follow with a small snow globe in his hand. "Hello sweety." I smiled at the cashier before hearing a small laugh behind me. I turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you ever seen Doctor Who?" I nodded and two seconds later my brain caught up with what he said. His grin got bigger as I let a small 'Ah' sound.

"Oh wow!" We both turned to look at the girl behind the register. "Has someone told you that you look a lot like Alexander Lightwood?" She practically squeaked. "For a moment I thought that you were him but seeing you up close I can see that you're not. Good thing, I would've probably fainted." She let out a full laugh and I saw how blue eyes let out a nervous laugh while he messed his hair.

"Yeah, good thing, right?" He mumbled while the girl checked our stuff.

"I know! That would be $64.56 for you." She looked at me. "And $12.50 for 'Alexander Lightwood' over here." She winked and blue eyes smiled at her, but I could see tense edges in his expression. No wonder he hated the guy if he got reactions like this often.

"I need a pack of those also, please." He pointed at the cigarettes packs.

"Which ones?"

"Malboro reds."

"Then it's $22.50." He paid her and we left the store.

"Those are hard stuff to start learning." I told blue eyes seeing the red pack.

"They need to be these, might as well get used to them." He shrugged.

"This way." I signaled him to follow me after I spotted a smokers sign. We walked for about two minutes before we found an exit to a small patio. We left our bags in the floor and sat in a bench while I looked around for someone that could lend us a lighter. "Excuse me, Sr.?" I told and old man in the next bench. "Care to help us out?" I showed him the pack and he tossed me the lighter before standing up.

"Keep it, these crazy airport people will throw it to the dump soon enough. Better for someone else to use it!" He told us and then left the place.

"Huh, lucky!" I smiled before lighting up one and taking a smoke. "Okay, the trick it's to inhale and hold, hold it for a while like…" I grimaced not finding the words. "Fuck it, like you were holding a nasty fart." Blue eyes let out a startled laugh and continued laughing until I had to let out the smoke or I would have a coughing fit because I wanted to laugh with him. It was loud and happy and I felt my breath hitch seeing that pair of baby blues shine with mirth. "Then you let out the smoke before you die thanks to a laughing cute guy, sitting next to you." And that made the laughs lessen and the blush to reappear. So damn adorable.

"Okay, let me try." I gave him the cigar and of course he barely inhaled for a second before he was coughing his lungs out.

"Easy, easy." I clapped his back until he stood up and passed a hand through his face.

"Okay, I'm gonna do something just…just, tell me how it looks." He told me before making a quick movement to the bench in front of me and sitting in it. Putting his elbows on his knees and taking a deep breath before closing his eyes.

And then it happened.

His whole awkward and shy body language disappeared. It was as if he had turned into a completely different person with the blink of an eye. Now, his movements were slow, feral and for some reason it made my skin crawl. Then, he raised his hand and took a smoke. His eyes were closed and his expression showed someone taking a bite from the forbidden fruit. His lips opened and unhurriedly, he started to let the smoke out. And just then he opened his eyes and looked straight at me. They were cold as steel, unfeeling and empty.

Holy shit, he was starting to scare me.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." His silky voice unsettled me. I felt my heart accelerate and I was starting have a crazy idea about running for my life.

And just as quickly as it had appeared, he changed again and the awkward and shy blue eyes was staring at me with an eager expression. "What do you think?" I opened my mouth to say something and then closed it.

"Fucking shit…" I breathed passing my hands through my face. "That was amazing!" He let out some air –or coughed out some smoke- before smiling at me.

"You think so? I-I'm really nervous about this, I-I feel that if I get this job, it might change things…or at least I hope it does." He shrugged while his eyes turned darker. I was dying to ask him more about that job or about his life, but hearing his vague comments I could gather that even if he was comfortable enough with giving me an overview, he was not going to share anything real about him.

"I'm just going to tell you one thing: for a moment I wanted to run the fuck away from here!" His grin grew bigger. "Seriously, you scared me."

"I hope they think the same." He whispered passing his hand through his face just as his phone started ringing. "Hey Izzy." He sighed answering it, suddenly looking tired and worn. "Nah, just nerves getting into me…yes, I know…please don't." He put his hand in his eyes as his voice took a clipped tone. "Isabelle, just stop it. Okay? I'm not in the mood for this." He hummed. "Yeah, bye." He hung up and grimaced. "I think we should go back to the gate."

"Yeah, ok." We took our stuff and walked back in silence. He looked sullen and down. I wanted to talk to him, to make his eyes shine again while he laughed. But something held me back. "Hey look, they are making a line." I told him looking around at the people while they began to move. "Hello, excuse me. What's going on?" I asked a woman that passed next to us.

"They said that the air it's clear, we will part now. Rows A and B." She explained and I smiled.

"Thanks! Well, time to go." I looked at blue eyes.

"I'm in first class." He mumbled pointing at the other –much shorter- line. "I guess I have to go that way."

"Oh, yeah…okay." I raised my hand. "It was nice meeting you. I hope the smoking lesson pays off." He smiled.

"I will need more practice, I was about to choke when I tried to do the scene." He shrugged before taking my hand and shaking it. "Bye." He smiled before he ran to the other line where the guards were almost closing the entrance, he gave them his ticket and passport and turn to give me one last wave before he walked inside the checking point.

Just then I noticed that I hadn't even ask for his name.

"Of course you didn't." I growled, because it was completely me to know a cute guy at the fucking airport and not even ask him his name to send even a fucking Facebook request. Groaning I walked to the line and hoped that I could catch him again when we landed in L.A.

Four more hours passed until we landed in Los Angeles. The nice heat caressed my arms the second we walked outside the plane. I looked around trying to spot blue eyes but he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed before walking towards the exit.

Time to get a cab, sleep and get ready to meet the fucking golden boy Alexander Lightwood…all while I couldn't take my mind away from a shy blue eyed bookworm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! I thought that I was never going to end! Hahaha  
> So, what did you guys think? Please comment! Really, how do you want me to have motivation if you don’t give me feedback? :(  
> Anyways, thanks for reading and giving me Kudos! I love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You fucking bitch." I growled low feeling like somebody had punched me in the gut.

Magnus PoV

"I don't know if Steve told you about the reason we wanted to make the article?" Maia Roberts asked me while we walked through the WB studio. I was trying to put attention to what she was saying, but I was inside the fucking Warner Brothers studio! She was supposed to be happy that I wasn't having a total fangirl moment.

"No, he just told me to interview him." I managed to say totally not masking my dislike for the idea.

"They handpicked you, didn't they?" She looked at me with her arms akimbo.

"I'm not going to lie to you so yes. They picked me because I don't really like your golden boy." I sighed knowing that for now, I was in a position of power and I loved every bit of it.

"I suspected that they would do something like that." She nodded before starting to walk again. "That is exactly why I decided to bring you here, from day one."

"What am I supposed to see?"

"The beginning." She walked me through a door at our left. It was a small room, it contained chairs directed to a huge window to my left. Once I was fully inside, I saw that the window showed another room. This one had a pair guys sitting facing each other. The one at my left was none other than Sebastian Verlac, a charismatic young actor that had gained quite a good reputation by his works in various independent movies. Sundance was where good actors were found, not in the huge box-office movies. I had no qualm against the guy, he was a good enough actor that could really make something big with some more years of experience and the right role.

"What am I supposed to see Miss Roberts?" I asked turning to look at her.

"We just saved the production for Eros, the new Christopher Nolan movie. And this is the first script rehearsal." I frowned. Eros, where had I heard that before?

"It's from the book, with the reporter and the serial killer…"

"Yes, the guy they had picked to be the hunter was a total failure. They made a couple of scenes for the producers and they kicked him out…poor guy."

"And after that, their best option was a class C action hero." She glared at me and I shrugged. Well I did tell her that I didn't like her guy.

"Maybe it's not his kind of movie, but he loves the book and he's set up on having that part."

"Well I know some people that are in love with the book and The Hunter; that will hate him having the part." Like some blue eyed cute emo guys.

"Will it kill you to give him a chance?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Just remember that Alexander convinced THE Christopher Nolan. He found Heath Ledger's talent before most people. So how about a bet?"

"I'm listening." I raised my eyebrow.

"When Alexander proves to you that he is the best for the part. You will write in your article exactly that. You will write that you hated him and how he turned around your perspective."

"Yeah, yeah, if that happens I will do it. But when I see that he is no more than what I think him to be, I will bash against him with all I have…are you ready for that? Do you think that much of your 'golden boy'?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I am. And now we're preparing to start shooting next week, so the guys are rehearsing the final scene…poor Alexander, he had to go down almost 60 pounds and learn how to smoke for this scene only."

"How to smoke?" I raised my eyebrow.

"He hates smoking with a passion…and he actually learned to smoke just in time to get here. And even worse, they are Malboro reds and those things are the complete devil!" She passed a hand through her face. "I told him we could use light or mentos but he loves the book so much, that he wants to get every little detail done." I blinked and turned to the window. First, I saw that next to the guys was a table and on top of it, a pack of Malboro reds. Okay I could give her that, those things were awful.

They need to be these, might as well get used to them.

I shook my head remembering those words, blue eyes would be so disappointed when he learned that his hero would be played by fucking Alexander Lightwood.

"Looks like they're done for now. I will tell Alexander that you're here." Miss Roberts proudly announced just as my eyes traveled from the table to a pair of pale and skinny arms. They were decorated with black marks, runes; that almost glowed against his porcelain skin. He was wearing ragged jeans and a t-shirt that looked a little too big on him. Finally, and just because I couldn't hold back any longer, I looked at his face.

"You fucking bitch." I growled low feeling like somebody had punched me in the gut.

An interview he said, more like a casting.

Fucking fucker son of a bitch! If I could think that I couldn't hate Alexander Lightwood more than I did, I would…I would…well I didn't know what I would do, just that I fucking hated him even more now.

"Hey Maia!" He suddenly yelled while I tried not to grind my teeth. "I might be on a diet but I need to eat! If my insides keep groaning, I'm going to make Seb here deaf! And even if I'm fairly sure of my histrionic abilities to make it work, I don't think the producers will be as calm about it." This was accompanied by a couple of laughs from Sebastian while I tried hard to get my head clear because I was trying to get over the idea of the cute guy at the airport and Alexander Lightwood being the same person. Just thinking that my shy and awkward blue eyes was the same as the cocky bastard that was currently sauntering towards the window and obnoxiously knocking on it made my brain hurt.

"Might was well take a break." She shrugged punching an intercomunicator. "Also, there is someone here that is dying to meet you."

"Oww Maia my dear, remember to tell them that I charge for autographs and photos. They can't see Hollywood's golden boy just for free!" He shrugged giving the window a winning smile before he turned around and waved goodbye to Sebastian. Poor guy, having to tolerate this clown…I grinned, Miss Roberts will be losing that bet in shame.

"Just get in here star!" She told Alexander before he gave her a thumbs up and walked to the small door next to the window to go inside the room we were in. "How did you feel with Sebastian?"

"He's a nice guy, can't compare with my talents but I think we'll be able to make do." He raised his shoulders and winked at her.

How can blue eyes and this boozo be the same person? Would it be much to ask for him to be the good twin or something?

"I'm glad you liked him. Now, Alexander I want to use this opportunity to introduce Magnus Bane to you, he will be the reporter that's going to follow you these two weeks for the article I told you about." He nodded while he read what it looked to be a script.

"Yeah, yeah I will…" He looked up and froze.

Surprise, surprise dickbag.

"The cashier at the gift shop will be so sad when she finds out that it really was you, and you denied her the golden opportunity of taking a selfy with you." He opened and closed his mouth while his eyes widen.

He took one step back.

"Y-you…" I narrowed my eyes hating how that deer in headlights look made me feel, like I was a bad person for not telling him whom I was. He was the one that lied to me and had probably been laughing on the inside as I bashed against him. "I-I…" He sounded his throat as his ears turned pink…and fuck me if that didn't do some interesting things to my insides…fucking shit. I had to remember whom he really was, he was no longer my cute shy blue eyes. He was Alexander fucking Lightwood, a low class nobody that had fooled me. "I need to go to the toilet. Please excuse me." He told us before turning around and…going right into a wall.

Oh this was gold.

I didn't even try to stop the laugh that crossed my lips. Served him right. Then, the guy just took a step back and practically ran outside the room…God, where were the cameras when you truly needed them?

"Did you…already know each other?" Miss Roberts asked frowning.

"We saw each other at the airport. I didn't recognize him."

"Yeah, he has this special ability of turning invisible when he wants to be. He told me that he was stranded in Dallas, were you in the same flight?"

"Yeah, the weather made both of us late I guess." I shrugged absolutely hating my life at the moment. It had been a while since I had seen someone that made me feel something other than boredom. Ever since Camille, I had been in a complete state of bleh. And then I had seen blue eyes, it all had been so interesting and easy with him…why, oh fucking why did he have to be the same person as one of those people I couldn't even stand in a conversation? And I had just witnessed it. The overconfidence, the arrogance and all those qualities that I hated.

"Come on, let's get some coffee while we talk about some ground rules."

"Ground rules?" I asked feeling a little too distracted for this. My mind kept replaying our time at the airport, like it was trying to merge the idea of those two together from all available angles.

"Alexander likes his privacy, so there are some things that he won't answer even when pushed…"

"He told me that he was a sister and a brother…could Isabelle and Jace Lightwood be related to that statement?" She twitched…oh yes they were.

"No personal or family questions."

"Oh I'm good with knowing that special scoop." I winked at her just as I remembered being at the gift shop with him. He had looked so happy while he chose a snowglobe for his sister…he looked calmed and good and he had…

He had…

HE had fucking eyed me in a cowboy hat.

Well, this kept getting more and more interesting by the minute.

Alec PoV

"Answer, answer, answer." I implored as my hands grasped the restroom sink. My breathing was too fast, my heart was going crazy…this could not be happening. "Please…answer the fucking phone." I let my head drop knowing that if Isabelle was as mad as I thought she was, she wouldn't answer any of my calls for a while.

"What?" I jumped hearing her voice and ended up knocking my head on the mirror.

"Yes, yes! Sorry, you startled me." I glared at the mirror while I touched my sore forehead. "H-how are you?"

"Why is the golden boy of Hollywood calling me? Last like you were clear enough that you were 'not in the mood' for me."

"That's not what I…I-I'm not the golden boy Izzy. I-its just that…"

I need someone that knows me…not…

"Sure you're not. Maybe you should call Jace he…"

"There's a guy!" I yelled then put my hand on my mouth while I looked around hoping that no one had heard me.

"…a guy." At least she sounded less violent now.

"Yes…and…and…Izzy he…knows who I am." I felt my body tremble at the mere thought of it. This was not supposed to happen. Much less with someone from the media. This was going to end so bad for me.

"Everybody knows Alexander Lightwood."

"No, Izzy…he knows me. Well, until ten minutes ago." There was silence at the other side of the line.

"I'm confused." She spoke slowly.

"I was at the airport, trying to hide from everybody and he didn't recognize me…so we talked and shit…Izzy, he's a reporter."

"And what do you want me to do? You got this all on your own for being a total fake to begin with." I winced at her words. "I need to go. Bye Alexander."

"I-its…" She hung up. "Just Alec." I sighed closing my eyes.

This was not going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesh! Alec PoV at last! Hahahaha God I missed my Alec baby :3
> 
> So, yes short, I've been really busy with work but I hope I can update soon enough.
> 
> What do you guys think? I hope you liked it! Comment please!
> 
> Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dibs on tweeting the buzz cut pic!” We all turned to Bane whom was looking rather happy about the news.

CHAPTER 4

Magnus PoV

“Did everything go well?” I asked as soon as I saw Alexander walk through the door. He had taken his sweet time doing business after all. He gave me a smile and shrugged.  
“No personal questions. I think that asking about my shit can qualify as personal.” He sat at the table right next to Maia, which put him in front of me. We were currently in the makeshift cafeteria of the studio. Around of us, all the crew and different actors ate in small groups while they chatted about the movie. Damn. So many faces that I wanted to interview and meet, and I was stuck here with this guy.  
I hated my life sometimes.  
“Fine.” I took out my recorder –I felt so hipster, gah!- but this my was only choice because my phone wouldn’t hold two weeks of recording and I was sentimental about old tech. Sue me! “Then we’ll start from the beginning because believe it or not, I tried to do my homework on you and guess what I found?”  
“Nada.” The idiot grinned like he felt proud of himself.  
“Yes and I will need more than that for this. I know that you have ways with giving information and dodging questions. So, let’s try to do this as painlessly as possible by letting you telling me what you want to tell me…starting with this question: in the airport, you told me that you hated your work in The Guardian, why did you say it and what made you accept the part in the first place?” I saw how his eyes took a faraway look before he smiled a smile that I didn’t like, mostly because it screamed one word and one word alone:  
Fake.  
“I just told you that the character could be a lot better…that was good old self-criticism. I also told you that the actor was full of himself and well, I am.” He winked and I grimaced.  
“I would call you on your bullshit but okay, I guess this is better…”  
“Why call it bullshit?” Maia frowned. “He answered your question…”  
“I know what I saw when he was telling me this, and that was not self-criticism, that was full blown dislike towards the movie and the part.” I spoke looking at him straight in the eye.  
“You were bashing against me and I didn’t want to blow my cover.” He frowned and for a moment I saw his eyes focus again. “And I got the part because I auditioned for it, simple as that.”  
“So you’re telling me that you did not care about the movie, you just auditioned for something, got the part and that’s it.” His eyes flashed, he squared his jaw and raised a hand to stop Maia from saying whatever she was preparing to say to me. She huffed before standing up.  
“I’ll get some desert.” She announced before bolting, probably to somewhere where she wouldn’t look like she wanted to throttle me. Alexander tapped his fingers in the table before starting to talk again.  
“I worked as a stunt double. I found out about the movie and yes, I liked the plot, it’s a freaking superhero movie. I’m a geek so of course I wanted to have a shot at it even if I wasn’t into the comics before I heard of the auditions.”  
“So a stunt double…now we’re getting somewhere.” I grinned seeing him narrow his eyes showing that he knew that I had just played him into telling me something no other reporter knew.  
“And liked the part. I just think that I could’ve made it better.” He continued with his posture stiff.   
“You don’t like getting interviews, do you?” I drawled giving him a happy grin.  
“I despise it.” He passed a hand through his face. “Can you turn off that thing for a moment?” He eyed the recorder. “I already answered one of your questions.”  
“And if I have more?”  
“You have two weeks, let’s not hoard everything for the first dinner, okay?” I pouted at him.  
“But I was starting to have fun.” He gave me an unimpressed look as Maia set a couple of cheesecakes in front of us.   
“So, how are things going?” She asked in a valiant effort of looking relaxed as she eyed Alexander.  
“He wanted to stop my interview right in the middle of it.” I waved the recorder at her. She raised her eyebrow at Alexander.  
“Pie for two more questions.”  
“So not fair.” He shook his head. “You are an evil woman for bribing me with food.”  
“I have my ways.” She shrugged before nodding at me. “Two more questions Magnus. We still need to go check with the makeup girls to finish The Hunter’s look. We’ll start with some photo-shoots tomorrow.”  
“Fine…what made you push so hard to get the role of the hunter?”  
“Like I told you before, I’m a fan of the book.”  
“Yes but normally when an actor likes a book or a comic being made into movies, he goes for a cameo or a minor character…”  
“RDJ didn’t.” He shrugged.  
“Are you comparing yourself to RDJ?” He rolled his eyes.  
“No, just the sentiment. I love the character so much that I see him in a certain way, and I know that I won’t like him portrayed as anything different.”  
“And you think you can pull it off? Seems a little pretentious to think that an action hero and ex-stunt double can meet the requirements of a…”  
“I’m a schooled actor…”  
“The requirements of a real dramatic role beloved…”  
“Why do you insist on…?”  
“By a lot of people and…”  
“Making me look like a poser! I’ve done Broadway for fucks sake!” That shut me up.   
As well as the whole cafeteria.  
“You have not, don’t you dare lie to…”  
“I’m not lying!” I narrowed my eyes at him and for the first time I noticed something. He didn’t look like the fake bozo I had seen twenty minutes ago. He looked like a very riled up blue eyes.  
What? Was he able to turn it on and off at will?  
“Then please do explain.” I saw a –totally not sexy- tick start in his jaw as his eyes traveled around the area where everybody was trying to not-listen our conversation.   
And then it happened. The most adorable and off-putting blush came over his porcelain skin. He sounded his throat as he shot a small glance to Maia –whom was looking at him like an alien- before turning back to me.  
“It was almost ten years ago. I was in the 2007 campaign of Le Miserables.” He spoke while I tried not to let my jaw drop. Even as an extra, the auditions for Le Miserables were not easy, only real talent got there even if they were to play a mere tree.  
“Who did you play?” Please say an extra, please say…  
“Enjolras.” He grinned. Like he knew what I had been thinking.  
“Oh fuck me! Of course you did. Now tell me, how on earth did no one know this? How did the Golden boy of Hollywood keep this under wraps for so long?”  
“Like I said. It was a long time ago.” His face was at ease and relaxed but something had made his eyes darker. That or it was just me looking for clues to hold on to. I could not believe him. My sanity could not stand it. “Now, I guess that answers more than we wanted so, I’m leaving. Maia I’ll see you at the dresser at five.” He nodded at us and walked away.  
Leaving the untouched slice of cheesecake behind.  
“You seemed as surprised as me.” I raised my eyebrow at Maia.   
“Like I told you. He likes his privacy. Go to trailer seven at five. I guess we’re due for a little break.” She got up and left. Well, more dessert for me.  
Sighing I pulled out my phone and dialed Tessa’s number.  
“How is LA treating you?” She answered.  
“Horribly.” I grimaced while I took a bite of the cheesecake and had to groan at how freakishly good it tasted.  
“Please don’t be having sex right now. I thought we were through that phase of yours.”  
“I’m just having the best cheesecake of my life. And I have two slices. Something good out of this day.” I explained.  
“Oh, interviewing the next big thing and you’re having a bad day…not everybody can say it.” I huffed a laugh.  
“I just found out something that has my brain scrambled…he was in Broadway…how on earth did he do it? I just…that means something but I don’t know what to think.”  
“Oh wow, how come that nobody knew about it?”  
“No clue. For what I gathered not even his manager knew. She looked as surprised as me.” I passed my hand through my eyes. “Also…there’s something kind of wrong or off about him.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“One moment he’s this complete bozo. An attention whore. But then, something…shifts. And he’s…remember the guy from the airport?” I let my fingers go through my hair surely messing it up.  
“Yes…”  
“That was him.”  
“That was who?”  
“Him. Alexander fucking Lightwood. He was-is the guy at the airport.” And of course the witch laughs at me. “You are a horrible friend.”  
“Oh my God! This is so good!” She continued laughing while my pout increased. “And how do you feel? Last night you talked about him like being a Godsend and it turns out that he is the same guy you portray as the devil incarnate.”  
“It’s confusing.” I sighed. “Mostly because of what I tried to tell you. I don’t know how to explain it…maybe it’s my own mind playing tricks on me but…”  
“Just out with it.”  
“Patience it’s a virtue sweetie.” I bit my lip. “He’s like two different people. The guy I met at the airport and the one I met two hours ago.”  
“He’s an actor and a public persona. It’s normal for them to not show who they really are to the media.”  
“I don’t think it’s that simple…it’s just hard to explain what I see.”  
“Good thing that you still have two weeks to keep looking, right?”  
“Yeah. Okay I have to go. I’ll go fanboy over my first costume design session. Take care baby!”  
“You too. Bye!” 

Maia PoV

“What the fuck was that?” I practically growled as I saw Alexander right outside the makeup trailer.  
“It was nothing.”  
“Nothing? Nothing is what you told me! Broadway? Do you even know how good that could be for you? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I don’t like talking about it…”  
“Then why telling him? You’ve been acting weird all day.”  
“It’s one of those days…” He sighed before turning to look at me with those baby blues that were too blue to be truth. “I need the day after tomorrow off.”  
“Why? We have a schedule…”  
“I never ask for this things Maia.” I frowned hearing the strain of his voice. “It’s a personal matter. Just please…”  
“I would. But they are already behind and they wanted to start shooting that same day. You already knew that.” He nodded and opened his mouth to keep talking when we heard someone coming.   
“We’re where the magic starts to happen, aren’t we?” Bane said while wearing a completely innocent grin. I was starting to think that this guy would be the death of us. For some reason he got into Alexander’s skin like no one had been able to do before. It was odd seeing the actor lose his temper like that, he was always so easy going and calm.  
“Come on.” I told them as I opened the trailer’s door and smiling at the girls inside. “Hello everyone.” I stopped dead when I saw Chris Nolan on one of the chairs.  
“Maia! Alexander! I was just speaking with the girls about the look I wanted for the hunter…Alexander, what do you think about your hair?”  
“That you want it off.” He sighed nodding his head while I blinked. How on earth did he know that?  
“Exactly. Not fully shaved, a military buzz cut will do wonders for your hunter.”  
“But, the other guy had a mop for hair?” I found myself saying.  
“It’s okay I guess.”  
“Dibs on tweeting the buzz cut pic!” We all turned to Bane whom was looking rather happy about the news.  
“And you must be the guy from Warlock, right?” Chris smiled before pulling up his hand. “Chris Nolan.”  
“Magnus Bane, an honor to meet you.” Bane smiled. “When can I borrow five minutes of your time?”  
“Look for me on Friday after shooting. Now ladies.” He turned to the makeup crew. “Do your thing. And don’t hide his tattoos I think they will look well on camera.”  
“Will do Chris.” Gen smiled before making grabby hands at Alexander. “Come here Honey. I want to make a proper mopping for this gorgeous hair that I will murder for the seventh art.” He smiled before going to sit with her. For some reason I couldn’t shake the feeling that he was not as happy as he should be with this. I didn’t get it.  
I sighed seeing how they cut his hair while I remembered how we had met. He was beginning to get into the stunt business. He was built like a rock but had the lean shape of most of the actors in the media. That was one of the reasons they started requesting him as a double for some movies. But I could see something else, I wanted him to start acting but he always seemed to have an excuse. Until the casting of the Guardian happened. I was still not sure what had made him change his mind.   
I knew that being his manager, I should’ve known every secret that he could have but he had always been so cryptic and stoic about his past that I had stopped trying to get anything out of him that he didn’t want to be known. It was safe because it was hard to dig anything about him. And being that he had a complicated relationship with his siblings no one had been able to fully say that Alexander, Jace and Isabelle Lightwood were family.  
Until Magnus Bane.  
I grimaced pushing two of my fingers to my temple. I had predicted that they would send somebody like that after the last fangirl they threw at us. But I hadn’t counted on Alexander. I knew that he hated interviews and being in the public eye but we had to do something, so much mystery only made the press restless and they tended to start crazy rumors when they felt like that. I only hoped that whatever happened in these two weeks would be good for us and not fuck everything that we had worked for.  
“So, can I do it?” Bane asked  
“Do what?” I looked at him just as Alexander turned to us sporting his new haircut. Damn, those eyes looked even brighter like that. The fans would go crazy.  
“Tweet this gem, smile!” In two seconds the reporter pulled up his phone and took the picture of a very annoyed looking Alexander. “New look, same old @AlexanderL. What do you guys think?” He spoke as he put the photo on the net.  
“Well that one’s out.” Alexander rolled his eyes. Before he laid back into the chair and pulled out the Malboro box out of his pants and put a cigarette in his mouth before giving us a little and overly creepy smile.  
There he was, The Hunter that had won the approval of Christopher Nolan.  
“Yep, the cut was the right call.” I found myself saying while I shivered and tried to remember that he was just acting, that the maniac I was seeing in front of me was a fake.  
Oscar, here we come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, this is hard. With work my brain fucks with my muse and it’s hard to continue but here it is, a little more for you guys because I love you!
> 
> Just one more thing, English it’s not my native language. I actually started this to improve my grammar, if you find mistakes, feel free to tell me but I won’t get this to a beta because it doesn’t work for me and having someone else to fix your mistakes won’t let you learn form said mistake (some life motto for you). So yeah, that was all I wanted to tell you.
> 
> Thanks for reading! You are the best!


	5. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Imagine this, you being The Hunter and getting the Oscar for best supporting actor!”  
> “You’re completely crazy…”  
> “No! I know you can do it! Who other than you to play my favorite character ever?”

CHAPTER 5

Alec PoV

_“Imagine this, you being The Hunter and getting the Oscar for best supporting actor!”_  
“You’re completely crazy…”  
“No! I know you can do it! Who other than you to play my favorite character ever?” __  
Everything moved.  
My brain was a scrambled mess that kept replaying painful memories in a horrible loop and my feet were beginning to feel unresponsive and heavy. Letting out a snort I raised the bottle and let the sweet burn of vodka wash everything away.  
“To Hollywood’s golden boy! The joke of the year!” I yelled –or slurred, I was not completely sure- and dedicated a toast to the air around me. I walked a couple of steps until I had to lean into the nearest trailer to keep myself from falling face first on the floor. I laughed as I let my body slide down remembering to stay somewhat hidden.  
I sighed seeing my half empty bottle.  
The filming was going to start in less than six hours and I was completely shit faced. Maybe they would finally see that I didn’t deserve this. That I was not good enough.  
Just as Magnus thought.  
I grimaced at the thought. Magnus Bane, of course, yet again he had found a way inside my head. I pressed my lips together. Even his name was like a bad omen. The Bane of my existence. The guy that would end up fucking everything up. Not because his intrusive questions, his quick mind or sharp tongue. But because, even when he was all but yelling to the world how low he thought of me, all I could think about was of having his cock in my mouth making his moan just like the first time I saw him.  
I sighed.  
I had been ok. Minding my own fucking business when I had heard a sound that had travelled to my dick at the speed of light, making me hyperaware of the person sitting in front of me. For a moment I had been able to keep myself from looking at the owner of that voice, until he spoke to me and all kind of went to hell from there. I could not keep him out of my mind. His silky voice, his cat eyes or his long and graceful fingers that promised so much.  
I moaned pressing the heel of my hand into my crotch. I had to find my trailer before I ended up making an embarrassing public scene. That way, apart from getting fired I would probably ended up arrested. It was a statement of how much was wrong with me, that I was not too worried about that outcome.  
I took another long drink starting to feel more lost than I had felt in a while. Not just mentally, I had no idea where my fucking trailer was and I was too drunk to truly care of that tiny problem.  
“You really love to fuck with my mind, don’t you?” I closed my eyes hearing a beautiful but completely pissed off voice.  
“Of all the people in this place, it had to be you the one that found me.” I started to laugh until I found myself unable to stop the chocked sobs that replaced it.  
“I’m not really sure if I want to ask.” I opened my eyes seeing Magnus kneeling beside me. I lowered my gaze feeling the slight burn of embarrassment run through my cheeks.  
“Go on.” He blinked.  
“What?”  
“Take your photo and be done with it. Then you can leave me here in peace.” He narrowed his eyes at me before practically growling and howling me up.  
“Move your sorry ass out of here. Go to your trailer, take a shower, sober up and get to the set on time.” He spat while taking the bottle away from me.  
“I’m lost.” I blurted out while I tried to focus on him instead of the spinning world around us.  
“Of course you are.” He drawled passing a hand through his face.  
“You look hot when you’re mad.” Really. My brain wanted me dead.  
“Okay. Two things.” He started pushing me towards the side of the trailer next to us. “First: I have no idea why I’m doing this, but you can freshen up in my trailer.” He opened the door and just then I noticed that he was wearing a black tee and pajama pants…hello kitty pajama pants. “Get in.” I tried to argue but he simply rolled his eyes and pushed me in. “And second, I look hot any time darling.” He winked and I blushed harder. “Now, you have two seconds to get in the shower or I will haul your ass to it.”  
“You will not!” And the bastard raised an eyebrow before taking me by the shirt and pulling me towards the bathroom. I was too stunned to fight him and thanks to the horrible diet I had to put myself in, I was too weak to even try. So I ended up –fully clothed- inside a cold ass shower. “Shit!” I managed to say as my body gave a full shiver.  
Cold, cold, too fucking cold!  
“Finish up, I will lend you some clothes.” And he got out.  
“What just happened?” I asked out loud before huffing out a laugh. How was this my life?

_Magnus PoV_

“How is this my life?” I whispered to myself as I stood outside the bathroom door trying to come up with a reasonable explanation of what had happened just now.   
Five minutes ago, I was trying to get my beauty sleep after a long day on set –not saying that it had been long and awful because thanks to movie secrets I had barely spoken to Alexander because he had been busy, because that would make things bad for my sanity- when I had heard a bump on the side of the wall. At first I had decided to ignore it, until I had heard something that made my insides clench.  
To Hollywood’s golden boy! The joke of the year!  
Those two sentences, had been said with such dread and spite that I had no idea how to react. I had taken my time to decide what to do about it; I could have just let it be lost and forgotten, but I had decided to go out, take my phone and have a feast with the drunk asshole outside the trailer.  
Until I saw his tear stained face and lost eyes.  
“This is too much.” I walked to the bedroom at the end of the trailer and took out a pair of sweats and a tee from my bag. Before walking back and freezing at the sight of Alexander walking out of the bathroom, with only a towel hanging from his sharp hips. It should be impossible to look as hot at him even when he was a walking bone sack. “Clothes.” I said before sounding my throat and pushing them to him.  
“Thanks.” He said in a small voice before turning around, giving me a perfect view of his numerous tattoos. Most of them looked like runes except one. There in hard letters, like it was meant to be there and never be forgotten, always there causing pain, was one word.  
Max.  
In one second, a thousand questions filled my mind. But I managed to stop myself from spilling them in favor of turning to the makeshift kitchen and turning on the coffee machine. I sighed and sat in the small sofa while passing my hands through my face. I had let go of an amazing story. Alexander had always looked like the poster boy of good behavior, and having him completely shit faced the day before starting to shoot was gold.  
But I could not bring myself to do it.  
“Don’t be an idiot he’s…”  
“He’s?” I huffed hearing him walk to sit next to me –thankfully fully clothed-. I turned to look at him and felt a pang in my chest at how young he looked.  
“He’s an idiot too. What were you thinking? You are about to start in a fucking Nolan movie! What could even possess you to act like this?”  
“Max.” It had been soft and broken. But Alexander seemed to deflate with that simple word.  
“Who is he?” He clenched his jaw. “Alexander…”  
“Alec!” I jumped at his sudden yell. He closed his eyes and exhaled. “Just, Alec…please.”  
“Ok, Alec. Who is Max?”  
“He’s…” He fisted his hands until his knuckles turned white. “He’s The Hunter’s biggest fan.” He sighed before standing up. “Thanks for…the shower.” He wobbled a little on his feet before letting out a laugh –that sounded so much like a sob that it was scary-. “I’ll see you on set in a couple of hours.” Said this, he walked outside.  
I closed my eyes resigning myself to a sleepless night.  
“Alexander…Alec…who are you?” 

Isabelle PoV 

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” I groaned moving around my bed until I managed to take my phone to answer it. “What?”  
“He hasn’t called me.” I frowned at Jace’s voice.  
“What? Who?”  
“Every year, Alec calls me around this hour. Completely shit faced and he barely makes sense. But he always does it.” I frowned.  
“Why didn’t I know about this?”  
“You know why.” I closed my eyes and grimaced.  
“I stand my word. And until Alec accepts that, he will have some way of peace.”  
“We all have different ways to cope…”  
“Have you tried calling him?”  
“Not yet.”  
“Let me do it. I’ll text you what happens.” I sat in the bed feeling Simon shift behind me.  
“Okay, good night sis.”  
“Night.” I hung up and dialed Alec’s number. I heard it ring three times and when I was beginning to get worried he picked up. “Jace is worried that you haven’t called yet.” I told him.  
“Uhm…hello.” That was not Alec.  
“Who is this?” I frowned before I remembered Alec’s words.  
There’s a guy.  
He’s a reporter.  
“My name is Magnus. You must be Isabelle, am I right?” Fuck.  
“Where’s…?”  
“Alec just left. He’s probably asleep, but don’t worry I will give him his phone first time in the morning and I will tell him that you called.” I passed my hand through my hair while my mind kept two things around: He had called him Alec, not Alexander; and Alec had been with him that night. I was equal parts scared and excited of what that could mean.  
“Yeah, you do that and Magnus…”  
“Yes?”  
“Just…there is more to him than what everybody sees. Take care of him.” He kept silent for a long moment, enough for me to think twice about what I had told him.  
“I will.” His voice sounded hoarse and truthful.  
“Good.” I hung up before moving to curl next to Simon.  
“What is it?” He asked in a sleepy voice.  
“I think it’s time to pay my big brother a visit.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What just happened? Hahaha oh yes! Me with a new chapter! Yay! Okay, here’s the deal. This is a long weekend (yay no job for 3 days!!!!!) so, if I get enough feedback from you guys (good or bad) I will do my best to have yet another chapter by Sunday or the start of next week :D
> 
> So please let me know what you guys think about this!
> 
> Thanks so much for your comments, likes, kudos, faves and all! They make my days!
> 
> Take care!
> 
> P.S. It’s over midnight so no proof read for now, but I will come back in the morning to do it and fix it (yes, after published because I’m a review whore like that), if you find anything too bad, let me know. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or should I say, ALEXBANE?

CHAPTER 6

Magnus PoV

Sleep-deprived-hangover was a special torture breed from the darkest pits of hell.  
I would think that my father could have a hand in creating it if not for the fact that he was barely pushing the fifties and not the demonic king of hell…yes, at seven I had to accept the fact that Asmodeus Bane was in fact, human.  
But that was beside the point.  
The point was, that I felt like complete shit. I hadn’t had any sleep and it wasn’t as if that had never happened. My epic college parties had been a legend among everybody –even my father had been fairly surprised of the amount of people they could gather- so I was no stranger to all-nighters. But this one had been mentally exhausting. Not only had Alec’s odd behavior left my head scrambled, but also Isabelle’s words that haunted me to a point where I no longer knew what to think of anything.  
So now. It was too early for me to properly function but I had to be here because finally, after two days of prep, they were going to start shooting.  
“I see that you are one of mine.” I raised my eyebrow seeing Maia walk towards me. “I hate getting up before the sun is truly up.” She pointed at the sky where the orange rays of the sun began to show. I raised my coffee cup agreeing with her while my eyes –totally without my permission- looked for Alec.  
“Where’s Alec?” I sighed giving into my curiosity.  
“Who?” She blinked behind her cup.  
“Alexander.” I clarified trying not to think about the fact that nor even Alec’s manager knew that nickname.  
“Oh, over there.” She pointed at a small chair inside the set where he was seated chatting animatedly with two star-struck girls. “The bastard is a morning person. He came all smiley and energetic…how does he even do it?”  
He’s one hell of an actor.  
“Yeah, how on earth…” I mumbled hating the voice in my head. I had seen him rehearse but I refused to believe that he had talent until I saw it with my own two eyes.  
Yes, I knew that I was being thick headed but I didn’t care.  
“Come on, the first scene it’s practically the introduction of the hunter, Chris decided to use this one because it’s a fan favorite and it will fully convince a couple of non-believers that Alexander is the right choice.” We walked closer to where Alec was, and while I was walking I could see what Maia had been talking about. He was smiling and his whole body screamed relaxation and confidence. The makeup girls had probably already erased all signs of hangover he could have, bastard.  
“Morning.” I drawled being witness of how his shoulders tensed at the sound of my voice. I kept observing him for small telltales of his real mood and was gratified to find more signs of stress, which told me that last night had been real.  
“Hello.” He smiled looking at me with those veiled eyes that I was beginning to hate. I felt that they were the most important giveaways on the real Alec. “Ready to get your mind blown?” I rolled my eyes.  
“I’m ready to get this over with.”  
“Aw, come on, you still have ten days in this place! Might as well sit back and enjoy it.” He winked while I silently fumed. How could a person be so different in mere hours? Was he bipolar or had multiple personalities?   
Nah. That would make things too easy.  
I rolled my eyes at my own inner voice. The clues were there, he called himself two different names and he acted like two different people. The best explanation to all this drama could be that this guy was keeping secret the psyche-problem of the –Hollywood- era, and I could be the person to uncover it…it made so much sense and yet, it seemed too easy to label it as dual personality. For what I knew, people with multiple personalities didn’t know what happened when one of the ‘others’ took control of their body, and for what I could gather, Alec knew fully well what happened all the time.  
“Hello? Earth to Magnus!” I jumped hearing Alec’s voice closer to me. I blinked hating that I had completely spaced out and probably had looked like a complete moron. Good thing that Maia and the girls had left.  
“Mornings and my brain functions don’t match.” I spoke taking another sip of my coffee. Good Cover Bane, at least I hadn’t lost my touch…yet.  
“Right…” He sounded his throat as I glanced at him. Oh fuck no. The cute blush was back! How could…? Wait cute? What the fuck Bane! Alexander Lightwood was not cute! He was my job and I hated him!  
Note to self, sleepless nights are forbidden until this stupid assignment is over.   
And again, I saw him looking at me like he expected an answer and fuck, he asked me something and I was too busy –freaking out- thinking to hear him. “I’m sorry what?” He smiled a little amused smile that actually reached his eyes and I had the sane impulse of punching him for being…  
Nope, not going there again. No thanks!  
“I think…or hope, I left my phone in your trailer last night. Have you seen it?” I nodded moving to get the phone from my pocket and handing it to him.  
“Your sister called, she says that she will be visiting soon. Do you think you both can give me an interview? I bet that would make everybody crazy! We could skype with Jace too!” I told him loving how his expression had turned relieved, then morphing into panicked until it ended in terrified. This was better than I thought.  
“Izzy is…” He managed to say before covering his face and letting out a sound that was something between a growl, a pained moan and a scream. Effectively attracting the looks of everyone around.   
“Yeah, nice impression of a dying monster. I will totally recommend you for the next scary movie.” I snorted seeing his reddening ears.  
“I’m bad at comedy.” He spoke shaking his head before taking a deep breath. “Why did you answer my phone?” Oh, the eyes were bright and sharp again. Interesting.  
“Because she’s your sister, and if she was calling at those hours of the night it was maybe because she knew what you were doing and was probably just trying to know if you were alive. She also told me that Jace was worried because you hadn’t called him. Do you have a habit of drunk dialing people?” I raised my eyebrow smiling at his pained features.  
“I hate you so much right now.” He told me before we heard Chris’ assistant speak through the megaphone.  
“People! Come on! Time to start!”  
Finally.  
“Nervous?” I asked and he shook his head.  
“Acting is the only thing in my life that I know I can do right...” He grimaced. “When I’m actually trying that is.” He shrugged before walking to the set and leaving me torn between taking his words like the scumbag I thought he was or the –actual serious actor- other thing he might be.   
I moved away from the set seeing all the crew get into places and just then, I let myself fully appreciate the set. It showed a simple hotel room. It looked really good and comfy, like a four or five star hotel. Seeing this, I thought that they would probably start with a scene with Davis but I was surprised to see Alec speaking with Chris before walking to the bathroom of it.  
“Silence in set!” Was the first indication that we were about to start, I saw a man being tied into the bed looking beaten and bloody. After that, other people started screaming things like ‘Sound on!’ ‘Lightning!’ and my favorite ‘Camera rolling! Take one: scene 27, the dance!’ before Chris took his headphones as he sat down looking at a small screen and spoke in a strong voice.  
“Action!”  
I held my breath not knowing what to expect.  
Then it started…Pour some sugar on me by Def Leppard. “What?” I whispered to myself as Alec –or The Hunter- opened the door of the bathroom in one swift motion before moving his hips to the sides in a –fucking sexy- dance. I blinked stunned as I watched him mouth to the song as he moved his body accordingly, dancing in a way that should only be reserved for pop-singing whores.  
He walked towards the bed where the man had started to fight his restrains while he tried to scream over the gag. The hunter didn’t look bothered by it, he simply kept singing to the man like one does to a lover…including the bedroom eyes and shy smiles.  
I shivered. This dude was a sick bastard.  
I wanted to see Chris, see if he looked happy with what Alec was doing, but the scene was too mesmerizing. I couldn’t keep my eyes of his lewd movements, noticing that the playful look in his eyes began to vanish in favor of an icy look while a manic smile appeared in his face. “So…so…” he whispered vehemently as he started to climb into the bed in such way that I was reminded of a tiger lurking around his prey. “…alike.” He gasped when his legs sat at each side of the man’s hips. I had to give some kudos to the extra, he could manage to look terrified and turned on at the same time…or probably that was the real feeling Alec brought in him.   
Then things got creepy.  
Still humming the song, the hunter moved to take something from the bedside table while his hips rocked into the victim’s in a completely sexual way. I felt my throat dry when I saw that the thing the hunter had taken, was a small but sharp looking knife. Chuckling, the hunter ducked to smell the man’s neck without losing the manic look from his eyes. The tied man trashed and turned with no avail, his restrains were too good, not leaving him immobile, but not letting him much room either.  
I felt my heart beat like crazy inside my chest as I saw the hunter –because my brain could no longer see any trace of Alec in this psychopath- start marking small lines around the body of the man. From the hunter’s point of view, each cut looked like a lovers caress, delicate and subtle; and with each line, he passed his fingers through the blood leaking from the body of the man before smearing it in his own body. He laughed out loud when his eyes found this one’s of his victim.  
Then the song ended, being replaced by Cherry Pie from Warrant.  
“Oh boo!” He whined, letting his body fall down on top of the victims belly in a hard movement. The hunter crocked his head looking at the man with those cold and unfeeling eyes. “We were having so much fun!” He let out a long suffering breath before climbing down the bed, bending down to a bag on the floor, taking out a gun and shooting the man in the head. “Alike, but not my one and only.” He chuckled before throwing the gun to the bed and taking the pack of Marlboro reds from the bedside table and lighting one. “Soon.” He sighed in a dreamy voice before letting out the smoke.  
“And cut! It stays gentleman!” For a moment, Chris’ voice was the only thing that could be heard in the studio before the set erupted in applauses and more indications to move on.   
I tried to move towards Alec, tried to do something other than look like a complete looser, just standing there with a stunned look on his face. Fuck the bastard was good, no, he was fucking amazing. And judging from the exited words of the sea of people around me, they thought so too. I let out a breath of air before passing my hand through my face. Everybody in the Hollywood world, knew that the Oscar worthy performances were spotted from day one; always the ones that left the crew amazed of the talent of the actors.  
Fuck.  
The next hour was spent re-shooting parts of the scene to get better shots and just like that first time, each one of them was amazing. None of them looked less impressive than the previews one. Alec kept talking to Chris, sharing their points of view and ideas about the character in such a way, that it was easy to see how passionate he was about the hunter.  
He’s the hunter’s greatest fan.  
I narrowed my eyes remembering his words. If all this was made for the mysterious Max, then he was no ordinary person. I could think that someone could tattoo someone else’s name in a spur of the moment type of thing, but for this same reason, I saw that Max meant a lot to Alec. An old lover maybe? I grimaced hating the voice that told me that Max being a lover just didn’t feel right.   
“I just can’t stop staring…he’s so fucking beautiful.” One of the PA’s whispered vehemently while she stood next to me. “Are the tattoos even real?” Following her words, my eyes travelled to his body curious about the meaning of his runes, then I saw it. The place where the Max tattoo should be was empty, taken care by the make up girls and out of the sight of the world. “Oh my god!” She squeaked when he started to approach us.  
“So…” And just my luck, the veiled eyes where nowhere to be seen.  
“Is this Alec I’m talking about…” his eyes opened in sheer panic. “or The Hunter?” The panic was gone, replaced by a little laugh and blush. Damn him.   
“Can I guess that you liked that?” He asked passing a hand through his all too short hair.   
“I hate you.” He told him without heat. “I-I…” He raised a pair of hopeful baby blues at me. “I don’t like backing out in my words…” He started to smile. “And…” a sound got into my ears. Something like a click.  
Alec’s eyes were big again, he had heard it too. Then we looked to our right, where the PA was looking at us like we were the last piece of meat in the world.  
“No…” I tried to say while Alec’s “Shit.” Got drowned by his hands just as the fucking crazy fan bitch smiled.  
“Posted.” And she ran like the devil was after her.  
Keeping my breath even I took out my phone. Opened twitter and searched for Alec.  
“Please tell me she doesn’t have any followers…that she’s just…” Alec began to say until my expression made him shut. He moved closer to me to see my phone.

Vivian Lightwood  
@AlexanderLady234  
Yes, those are doe eyes you’re looking at! Anything to say @AlexanderL @TheBane ? Or should I say, ALEXBANE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued…
> 
> Hahahaha after a week, here it is!! What do you guys think? :D  
> Thanks for all your support! You’re awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Max would be proud of you.”

CHAPTER 7

Isabelle PoV

“When I decided to visit Hollywood’s golden boy, I never thought I would find a scandal with him.” I said while I watched Alec cleaning his hands in the trailer’s sink. He snorted.  
“Well, you both have had at least one of those. I wanted to try it to see the fun of it.” He shrugged while drying his hands before turning towards me and changing his easy demeanor for a careful one. “Do you…do you realize that by coming here to visit me, people might talk? You don’t want to be linked with…me…so, why are you here?” I tried not to wince at the sincerity of his words. He was right to think that that was what I wanted. And for the first time I hated that. He looked so calm about it, like it should be normal that his sister didn’t want anything to do with him, like he understood that it was the best way to go. When did we get to this point? Why did I need a call with a stranger to realize that no matter whom Alec wanted to be, I wanted to be there for him and let him know that he could count on us anytime?  
“I wanted to see my brother.” I told him the truth feeling my skin itch for the need to give two strides and hug him like I used to. He seemed to freeze at my words, but before any of us could do more, someone knocked at the door behind me. I moved to open only to be almost thrown aside by the forceful push of the person behind it. When I could gather my footing, I saw a tall Asian man standing in the middle of the trailer glaring daggers at my brother.  
“I fucking hate you, do you know that?” He barked.  
“You have said that, yes.” Alec grimaced before rolling his eyes. “It’s getting quite old actually.” The other guy growled.  
“Don’t fuck with me…oh no wait, you already did!” He pulled out his phone “‘What’s that talentless bitch doing looking at our angel?’ ‘This writer wannabe wants to use our golden boy’s fame to get some credit.’ And the list goes on, now, how are you going to fix this?” I looked at Alec’s pained expression while my brain reacted enough to figure that I knew that guy, or at least his voice.  
“Oh my God, you’re Magnus!” I spoke giving him an onceover, oh yes big brother, you had good taste. He turned towards me and his eyebrows shot up.  
“Isabelle…sorry for barging in like that.” He gave me strained smile.  
“It’s my trailer, don’t I get an apology?” Alec raised his eyebrow and I blinked. It wasn’t like him to go pick fights. That had been one of the only traits that had remained with him all this time.   
“No, thanks to you I have a killer migraine and haters. So, fuck you.”  
“Aw boo ho! Everyone has haters, I’m looking at one of mine right now!” Alec pointed at him before letting a grin take over his features “Or not. If I remember correctly, you were about to praise my acting not two hours ago.”  
“Ha! You wish! Alec darling, just because you made a mildly decent scene, doesn’t mean that you’re good. Only maybe, a little less bad.”  
“Oh please!” I raised my eyebrows because they had gravitated towards each other without even noticing. Interesting. “And you’re mad about the fans. They are not saying anything more than the truth!” Alec fisted his hands and took another step forward. Now, there were only about ten inches separating them. Knowing that they were too caught up with each other, I tool the liberty of taking out my phone and taking an innocent photo, one I was sure would help me in later times.  
“Are they now?” Magnus narrowed his eyes.  
“Yes, I am the one that has a name. You’re what? A wannabe reporter, I’ve seen your work and believe me, for all that you want to look serious and relevant. You’re just another gossip columnist.” My jaw hit the floor at the harshness of his words. But then, all the fight bled out of his body leaving just a pair of eyes filled with emotions I couldn’t identify. “It doesn’t feel good when I tell you that, right?”  
“Fix this.” Magnus jabbed him in the chest before turning to look at me, while I moved my phone around like I had been bored with them and started tweeting or something. “What do you think of giving me an interview with your dear brother?”  
“Again, nothing personal!” Alec yelled passing his hands through his face.  
“I wasn’t talking to you golden boy!” I rolled my eyes. Seriously.  
“Sure.” I shrugged and that was enough for Alec to quiet and give me a stunned look. “Just tell me when and where. I can even get Jace to skype with us.”   
“That would be wonderful.” Magnus grinned like a shark before turning to give one more look to my brother. “At least something good might come from this nightmare of assignment.” Alec was still too shocked to answer, so the Asian nodded at me before leaving the trailer.  
“What do you think you’re doing?”   
“I ship it.” I declared smiling like a loon. For some reason, I loved someone that could shackle my brother’s insides with such passion. “But I think Alexbane sounds dumb…I like Malec better.” I winked at him seeing him blush before shaking his head and looking at me like I was a three-headed freak.  
“Wha…I…?” He let out a long sigh. “I don’t get it.”  
“Malec, you know, Magnus/Alec.” I shrugged knowing that I was being difficult and that I had probably shaken his world a little bit too much in the last fifteen minutes for him to fully get his head around things.  
“Isabelle…please just…what are you doing?” he asked looking at me tiredly.   
“Alexander Lightwood, the golden boy.” He winced. “Don’t you hate him?”  
“Are you asking me if I hate myself? Or, was that a rhetorical question?”  
“We both know what I’m talking about.” He looked away. Somehow, that was the answer I needed. “He calls you Alec.” He nodded. “I talked to Maia, she says that you didn’t want to do anything about the photo. She even asked me to talk some sense into you.”  
“If we ignore it, it will go away. You saw him, he hates my guts…”  
“What I saw, was a completely different type of tension. And not just on his part.” He swallowed. And I decided to pull out my phone and show him the picture.  
“You know, that’s creepy right?”   
“Heh, a little sister has to do what a little sister has to do.” He had stopped listening to me, too caught up in looking at the phone.  
“It doesn’t mean anything.” He gave it back and we sunk in silence.  
“You look tired.” He nodded. “Ok, where’s the bed? I also need to crash.”  
“You…you’re staying here?” I couldn’t take it anymore. I took those two missing strides and hugged him. He stood still for about two seconds before hesitantly snaking his arms around me and letting his head fall on top of mine.   
“I miss you. I’m tired of being mad and if you decided that you want to be the golden boy, then I will have to suck it up and stand that son of a bitch.” He laughed not losing his hold on me.  
“So, how long are you staying?” I hummed.  
“I thought just a quick visit but I have another mission now.” He narrowed his eyes.  
“What?”  
“Make Malec happen.” I took a step back looking at him. “Now, why aren’t you freaking out about the fact that your sexuality is a trending topic now?”  
“It was going to come out at some point. I did think of that when I decided to act.” He shrugged. “Want some take out? I’m starving and in a mood to be bad a break my diet.”  
“Oh yes please!” He huffed a laugh before walking to the door.   
“I’ll ask Maia to order some thai for us.”  
“Yes! Then you can do my hair and we’ll paint our nails! I sure need to train you into being gay big bro.” I deadpanned seeing him pull his head back and barking out a laugh.  
It was the best thing I had seen in a while.  
“Izzy…” I raised my eyebrow. “I missed you too. Thank you.” His eyes were kind and happy and I felt my soul rest knowing that I had taken the right choice. Yes, I still hated all the shit that was going on, but the mirth in his eyes had been enough for me to decide that, for this once, I would have to swallow my opinions and put a little more from my part.   
And well, there was a little something that told me that is I could make things happen with a certain reporter, I might not have to hold back that long.

Magnus PoV

“You kind of brought that on yourself.” I glared at my phone’s screen, where my three best friends were looking at me with a mix of pity, mock and mirth.  
“I don’t even know why I put up with you three, you are the worst.” I told them. As soon as I had stomped out of Alec’s trailer, I had pulled out my phone and dialed an emergency meeting. They had had various reactions to my predicament.  
Ragnor hadn’t been able to stop laughing at all the tweets people were sending me.  
Catarina was completely excited about the movie, and she kept asking me questions about Alec’s performance…totally ignoring my problem.  
And Tessa…she hadn’t said much, she just kept giving me patronizing looks that made my skin crawl because it was like she knew something I didn’t.  
“You love us.” Ragnor grinned. “But Catarina is right. You’re the one that uploaded that photo of Alexander and that put you in his fans radar. If you hadn’t done that, they would’ve recognized you from the picture.” I grimaced seeing some truth on his words.  
“You’re so quiet is creepy…what’s on your mind Tessa?” She smiled.  
“What are his people doing about this?”  
“Nothing.” I groaned. “Maia –his agent- says that he told her to leave it alone. That it would die on it’s own.”  
“I think that’s sensible. If you hate him as much as you say, people from the set will spread the word that the picture was just a good shot. That there’s no way you two could be something.” She shrugged and I nodded at her.  
“Good thing. I have an exclusive, so be happy Ragnor. Even if you’re a horrible friend I have some good news for the magazine.” He raised his eyebrow.  
“Care to elaborate?”  
“I will have an interview with all three of the Lightwood siblings.” Ragnor jumped and I had a screen full of his face in two seconds.  
“WHAT! Tell me you’re not shitting me! How on earth did you get that?”  
“I have my ways.” I winked. “I talked to Isabelle just fifteen minutes ago while I was letting Alec know how much I despise him…she agreed and told me that she would arrange a skype call with Jace.”   
“So, he’s Alec now?” I heard Tessa ask behind Ragnor’s face. He laughed again before putting down the tablet where I could see them all.  
“He asked me to call him that.” I shrugged trying not to make much of it. But my brain just kept thinking that the only other person I had hear calling him that, was his sister.  
What could that even mean?  
“And how was that first scene?” I grimaced.  
“He was…” I sighed closing my eyes, already dreading the next couple of minutes. “He’s actually good…freaking good.” I spoke quietly hating the fact that I had to back on my words. The mocking never came. I opened my eyes looking at my friends and now, all of them had that condescending look and amused little smiles in their faces. “What?”  
“Oh you’re in deep.” Catarina fucking squeaked before solving into laughter.  
“Damn Bane, you’re even worse than with Camille.” Ragnor passed his hands through his hair. “Well, they say that from hate to love there’s only one step.”  
“Are you done?” I told them not in the mood for that. “This has been a long day and I want to sleep.”  
“Just remember, that when you met him and didn’t know who he was. You liked him.” And those were Tessa’s words before they said their goodbyes and the call ended.  
Honestly. I had to get new friends.

Alec PoV

If I didn’t know what had actually been going on, I could’ve thought that that picture, was the preview of a kiss…or something more.  
I didn’t look at myself, I didn’t need to do it to know the dumbstruck look I probably had. I couldn’t help it. Magnus Bane was aggravating and sexy and loved to push all my bottoms, and I wanted to do things to those lips that never kept quiet and…God, I was so gone for the guy.  
It was so obvious that all the fans had seen it. That the whole world could easily see that I looked at him differently than how I looked at everybody else. Isabelle was right, the media wasn’t paying much attention to Magnus –thank God- but they were speaking of my sexuality. In the time I had been in Hollywood I hadn’t dated anyone, so now that they had a picture of me ogling some guy, it was time to gather info and I was sure that sooner than later, I would be having paparazzi waiting for me at every turn.   
I looked at my phone.  
Magnus looked…well beautiful, and intense. A nagging part of me wanted to believe what one could see in an out of context photo, but I knew the truth. He hated my guts and now this whole deal had just cemented that feeling for him. Whatever advance we had made when I finished the scene, it was long gone.  
All for a stupid photo…that I actually kind of liked.  
Then, there was Isabelle’s photo which she had sent me after we were done eating. I both loved her and hated her for it. Because she had done it without me needing to ask her –just like old times- and because now, I couldn’t stop looking at it. It was stored, right next to the first one, in a hidden file at the button of everything. Where I was sure that no one could find it.   
“Go to sleep. You will see him tomorrow.” I huffed looking at my right where my sister was half asleep. I couldn’t help to feel my throat tight at the sight. She was wearing one of my old star wars tees. I had given it to her almost six years ago and it looked like she used it often. Her hair was tied in a messy bun and she was hugging her pillow looking at lot younger than before.  
I still couldn’t believe that she had forgiven me.  
Or at least, made peace with my own brand of crazy. I knew that I was a hard person to follow, to understand. Sometimes, I felt that not even Jace was entirely sure of what was going on with me.  
Hell, not even I was sure anymore.  
“Stop thinking, I can’t sleep.” She waved her hand at me until she pulled me by my tee to lay down next to her. “Sleep is good.”  
“Will you be in the set tomorrow?” She opened one eye.  
“Of course. I need to see the hunter.” I moved to get comfortable. “Max would be proud of you.”  
“Good night sis.” I spoke in a choked voice not knowing how to answer to that statement.  
“Good night big bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!! For your comments and likes and kudos and all that!! I’m so glad you like this!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I HATE that I’m actually thinking about it…what the fuck do you do to me?”   
> I could ask him the same exact question.

CHAPTER 8

Magnus PoV

I took a step back and sat, seeing him walk with me; he put one leg on each side of the chair and sat on top of me. I closed my eyes as his fingers caressed my cheek, sliding towards my neck until they stopped at the dip of my throat. My hands moved to find the hem of his shirt, loving how he sucked his breath when I touched the soft skin underneath.  
“Magnus” he whispered letting his cheek rest against my forehead. He trembled while my hands pushed up his shirt, taking the time to touch as much skin as I could while I removed it. His hand shook before he moved it to the back of my head, letting it slide through my hair and pulling a little.  
I looked up.  
His eyes were dark and broken. 

_“No! They can’t do that to you!” I stopped walking as I head Isabelle’s distraught voice. I frowned and looked around only spotting a pair of shadows at the other side of the trailer._  
“I have to…” Spoke Alec.  
“Tell them to shove their script changes through their fucking asses! I won’t let you do it!” He voice broke. “It will crush you…we both know it.”  
“…maybe” His voice was clipped. “But if I tell them no, they will ask why. And I… I-I can’t.” He sighed harshly. “I just hope I won’t suck much at it.”  
“I won’t be there…I’m sorry, but I can’t see you like that without wanting to jump on them and try to kill them.” He let out a little sound that could have been a laugh.  
“It’s okay. I wouldn’t put you through that…I just hope he doesn’t look like him.”  
“We both know it won’t actually matter.” 

He closed his eyes letting a couple of tears drop, before moving his head until his lips found mine. 

_I groaned seeing him flop yet another scene. We had been doing the same shot for almost three hours –even with a small recess- and he still couldn’t go through the first part of the dialogs. I knew that I should be happy of seeing him like this, being the failure that I wanted him to be._  
Then why was I so worried about him?  
The scene wasn’t all that different from the others. The Hunter had kidnapped a group of people and had actually managed to get Davis too. He had the investigator tied in a chair and in front of him he had a semicircle of people. According to Maia he was supposed to kill each victim in front of Davis.  
And that was it.  
Really, I couldn’t see what was so difficult about it. Then again, Isabelle was nowhere to be found. And being that she had been present for all the other shoots, it was safe to think that this was the scene they had been talking about. The scene that would crush him and worry them enough to consider telling the studio to fuck off.  
But why?  
“Camera rolling!” The usual directions were said and the scene began. Finally, it looked like it was going to work, Alec looked in his role “I want you for me, just me” he told Davis before shooting the first two victims…then I saw it.  
The last one was kid. 

His lips were soft but demanding. His breath sweet and his hands warm against my skin. He moaned beginning to move his hips against my crotch. I let my hands rest against his ass picking up a rhythm.

_And just like that. The Hunter facade began to crumble as he kept the gun pressed against the forehead of what it looked like a nine year old kid. A crying and completely terrified kid._  
Alec sighed and lowered his gun.  
“Cut!” Christopher yelled. I grimaced hearing the annoyed sounds from the production people. Couldn’t they see that there was something wrong with him?  
I was going to walk towards him –to do what exactly, I was not sure, but I felt that I needed to be with him- but then I saw Christopher sigh and walk to Alec. They talked in low voices for a moment, I couldn’t tell what they were saying but it seemed like Alec was trying to convince Chris of something. Finally, Chris nodded and went to talk to Sebastian. I narrowed my eyes seeing Alec talking with the kid, his whole body screamed exhaustion but his eyes were kind. The kid still looked kind of shaken, but the more Alec spoke to him, he seemed to relax and not look as terrified as before. I was not sure if that was such a good idea if they wanted The Hunter to be as scary as possible.  
“Okay everybody, one more!” Chris said through the megaphone. The crew continued moving around for another twenty minutes before the extras were ready for another scene. Everybody took their places, their expressions weary and tired. We all wanted this scene to be over.  
“Action!” Chris yelled and once again, Alec moved aside to give space to The Hunter.  
“You know.” He began and all the crew stopped moving seeing what it could be the first improvised scene of the movie. “I don’t like to share.” First shot, to the old man on the right. Davis was agitated but he still seemed expectant of what was to come. Chris had probably warned Sebastian about Alec’s plans. “The old man wasn’t much of a problem, but you come to him when you need aid…I want that.” He looked calm and contemplative. “Then we have the nurse. She’s your friend and confident…I want that.” In a quick move he shot the woman. Now, only one was left, he once again looked terrified. The Hunter slowly walked towards the kid and crouched in front of him and gave him a kind smile. “You know, I do love your daddy.” I raised my eyebrows at this. I had no idea of whom was the kid and judging from the faces of everybody around us, that comment was not supposed to be on the script. But Chris hadn’t given the order to stop and I was thankful for that.  
Sebastian began to trash and move, trying with all his might to get free while The Hunter caressed the side of the kid’s face “You are…” I saw him swallow before clenching his jaw. “You are his heart.” His voice became broken and vulnerable. “You are his soul.” Davis screamed through his gag continuing his frantic movements. The Hunter moved to leave a feathery kiss on the kid’s forehead as a lonely tear fell down his cheek.  
“I want that” And just like that. The steel took over his eyes and with one quick movement. He put the gun to the kid’s chest in what it looked like a fatherly embrace.  
The gun fired. 

“Magnus…” He whimpered as I found my way inside of him. He let out a broken breath before starting to move his hips. Fucking himself while I felt my breath stutter at the unreal beauty that was him.  
His body glistened with sweat, his carefully defined muscles contracting and dancing with each movement, like they had been meant to be seen like this, overcome by lust and need.  
“So beautiful” I found myself saying as his head rolled back, baring his throat to my hungry lips. I didn’t even think twice before beginning to mark him, to let him and everybody else know that it had been me, that I was the owner of those brands, that this fucking work of art had been completely mine. At least for this moment.  
His hands grasped my knees as his legs hooked into the chair, picking up the phase. I was so close, but I wouldn’t come, not without bringing him with me.  
Not letting my mouth leave his neck and chest, my hand found his dick and I began massaging it with each thrust. He let out a moan that would’ve put any porn star to shame, while all the muscles in his middle contracted in an almost violent way. Seeing that he wouldn’t last much longer, I pulled him close.  
He lashed into me like a life line.  
“Alec…Alec…” I whispered his name like a mantra as I saw him come undone…it became too much to bear, and I found myself coming right behind him.

_The Hunter passed his hand through the boy’s hair while Davis started screaming breaking the dead silence that had taken over the set. “You are full of hate.” He spoke before putting the boy’s body on the floor and standing up looking. “And now that I’ve taken away the distractions, you hate me. More than anything.” He sighed before giving him a happy and shy smile. “So now, your heart and soul are finally…” With two strides he was right in front of Davis and in one motion, he took the investigator’s head and planted a kiss on his lips “All mine.” He whispered before walking to the exit of the warehouse, leaving a broken man behind.  
“Cut! It stays!” The personnel took a moment to gather their thoughts and began to move around, preparing for the next scene until the DA spoke through the megaphone. “The Hunter’s scenes will be having a recess of two days, get everyone ready for scenes sixty to seventy two!” I frowned looking around only to see that Alec was nowhere to be found. _

His breaths were haggard and cracked. His body almost limp against mine. If it wasn’t for his arm’s hard grip on me, I would’ve though that he had fallen asleep. I started leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on his neck, as my fingers caressed his back, waiting for him to gather his wits.  
When I felt his breath somewhat calmer, I pushed him up. He stood in shaky legs before taking a step back without looking at me. Sensing that he would flee at the first opportunity, I placed one hand on his waist while the other cupped his chin pulling him to look at me. “I think we could use a shower.” He closed his eyes and let his head drop into my shoulder before nodding. He let out a breath and moved to look at me in the eye. Again, his blue eyes seemed troubled and sad. He opened his mouth to speak.  
“If you say you’re sorry, or that this was a mistake. I will kick your ass.” I growled before he snorted, letting a little light of humor pass his gaze.  
“I’m…” He pressed his lips together. “I don’t regret this…I’m just sorry for the way it happened.” He blushed as his eyes looked down. “For the way I jumped you.”  
“Yeah…” I nodded. After being unable to find him for a couple of hours, I had gone back to my trailer only to find him inside it. And well, things had escalated from there. “I was surprised, but as you saw…I didn’t exactly offer much resistance.” I shrugged.  
“I thought you hated me.” He spoke in a contemplative voice.  
Well…yeah, there was that.  
“I hate what my life has become since I first heard of you.” He blinked at my answer. Yeah, I was not about to go and say to him that I might actually, kind of like him.  
Just a bit.  
“I guess that’s a start.” He shrugged before looking down and letting out a small laugh. Raising my eyebrow I followed his gaze and couldn’t help but to join him. I had my pants in one leg, while I still had my pair of socks on, just like him. And these items of clothing, being the only things we had on. Heh, we were kind of busy to worry about looking ridiculous.  
“Come on.” I kicked my pants away and removed the socks –he mirrored my movements- before taking his hand and pulling him to the shower.  
“You are not going to soak me in cold water, are you?” He asked as I turned on the stream.  
“Nah, you seem pretty sober this time.” I got in the shower and closed my eyes letting my body feel the hot stream…then a pair of wandering hands on my hips. I hummed without opening my eyes as I felt his hands map my body; they moved through my middle until they found my damp hair and pushed my head back before I smelled the fruity scent of my shampoo.  
I had actually forgotten how good it felt to have someone clean your hair for you.  
His hands were gentle, but sure. At ease. Or at least, somewhat more relaxed than what they had been. I sighed before opening my eyes finding a pair of sapphires looking back at me. I growled and dived for his lips for a languid kiss. I moved out bodies changing our positions before I took my time cleaning him and then, letting my hands travel towards his stirring erection, stroking it until it came alive full force. Our breaths mixed together as his hands found my own manhood and started touching with the same impetus as I did.  
“Come on, let go.” I spoke against his lips, letting my tongue trail his lower lip as I felt my insides clench, and just as I felt myself jump through the abyss, he whispered my name in a way that sent shivers through my whole body, and he came. We continued kissing lazily until the water began to feel cold. “I think…we should put clothes between us.” I kissed his cheek while his hands occupied themselves in cleaning our renewed mess.  
“I think, it’s time for me to leave.” I shook my head putting my hands on either side of the wall, trapping him between the tiles and my body.  
“I think you are going to tell me what has gotten into you…” He let out a dry laugh.  
“Sure, spill your secrets to the reporter just after an orgasm…I see your plan.” I would’ve felt bad for his sharp words, if it wasn’t for the fact that his eyes betrayed his brashness. He looked…scared.  
“You will be telling ME, not a reporter.” His eyes closed.  
“I don’t…Y-you just…” He let out a frustrated growl before putting his hands on my neck and pulling me for yet another kiss. This one, a little more bruising than the others. “I HATE that I’m actually thinking about it…what the fuck do you do to me?”  
I could ask him the same exact question.  
Without speaking I turned off the water and pulled him out. His face looked thoughtful, probably weighing the pros and cons of explaining me whatever was on his mind. I hated how my gut clenched at the thought of him refusing to tell me, to trust me. I took a towel from the rack and threw it at his face, the bastard caught it before it hit him.  
At least I got a smug look out of him.  
We dried ourselves and before he could even think of getting out, I pulled him to my room and put a pair of boxers in his hands. He exhaled and put them on prior following me to the bed. We laid on top of the covers, side by side. Just breathing, deciding on what to do.  
I turned to my side, seeing him close his eyes and taking the opportunity to actually LOOK at him. To allow myself to see all the details, all the little things that I hadn’t let myself see, only because I was supposed to hate him. Because he was just another pretty boy from Hollywood.  
Using my fingers, I mapped his face. Barely touching him, just close enough to feel him. And as I did this, I saw his calm façade fade. I saw his face crumble while a small chocked sound left his lips. He took a long breath before opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling.  
“My mother’s name is Maryse Trueblood.”  
And like that, everything came into place.  
“Fuck.” I cursed before I let my head fall into his chest.  
Maryse Trueblood.  
Of course I knew that name. Every true Broadway fan knew her name. She had been big; in her times, she was the best there could be. Until one day, a psycho had tried to kidnap two of her children. Her daughter and her younger son.  
Only her daughter had lived.  
I didn’t know the details. Maryse had always been private with her life. The papers hadn’t even published the names of the two kids, the only thing everybody knew was that it had been the tragedy that had pushed her off the stage. After that scandal, no one had known about her or her family.  
“His name was M-Max.” Alec said. My hand found his own, and he clenched it like a lifeline. “And I saw how that fucking monster…how he…” A sob shook his body. I moved my head to look at him. Even if his eyes were open, they had a faraway look, like he was reliving that nightmare. And judging from the salty trails in his face, the memories were trashing his soul. “If I had been there…two minutes early, he…” He shook his head and moved to leave, but I pulled him to my arms.  
“Let go.” I whispered.  
And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> I’m not dead! Heh…sorry, just a little overcrowded with work.  
> We’re getting there! Please tell me what you thought about this! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hate you.”  
> “The feelings mutual sweetheart.”

CHAPTER 9

Alec PoV

I looked at him sleep. His golden skin outlined by the faint light of the bathroom. He had his mouth slightly open and his brows fully relaxed. I swallowed feeling my heartbeat increase just by seeing him. The most beautiful man I had ever seen.  
Of all the stupid decisions in my life, this could probably be the worst of all.  
“Fuck.” I groaned knowing that I was in deep shit. He was a reporter for heaven’s sake. He had told me that he hated me just days before, he…he had barreled against every one of my walls like they had been made of paper. I put my hand over my eyes debating on what to do next. I should leave, I should act like this had never happened…  
“If you leave, I’m going to castrate you.” I let out a laugh hearing his words. “I’m serious.” I felt his arm tighten around my waist.   
“What are we doing Magnus?” I whispered lowering my hand. “A couple of days ago you told me how much you hated what that rumor was doing to you…and now this…” I sighed looking into his eyes. “If you want that to go away, the best thing is for us to forget about tonight and move on. I have to leave.” His eyes darkened at my words. He kept silent but I felt the increase of pressure in his arm.  
“Your crazy fans do complicate things a bit.” He began before rolling his eyes. “I can almost hear my friends laughing at me for this.”  
“Do they hate me too?” I tried to ask casually.  
“On the contrary.” He snorted. “They kept teasing me with the ‘there’s only one step from hate to love’ crap…” He pushed forward sealing his lips to mine in a small kiss. “I might be thinking on not letting you go and let the world go fuck itself.”   
“Don’t play with me.” I pushed him back narrowing my eyes at him.  
“I couldn’t even if I wanted to.”   
“Coming out will be big for me. I haven’t done anything to hide it but I won’t confirm it with someone that will freak out the second the whiplash hits us.” He grimaced. “Yes, I know that me being known it’s not something you think I deserve, but things are as they are.”  
“When you were in The Guardian you were bad.” Magnus smiled seeing my scowl. “We already stablished that you think the same as me.” He pointed out and I rolled my eyes trying to hide my smile. A lot had happened since that stranger sat at my table. “You weren’t into it…the passion that I’m seeing now in each scene, was nowhere to be found.” His hand caressed my hair and I had to close my eyes enjoying the sensation. “But that’s not it, isn’t it?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“One of my theories was split personality but it doesn’t seem right.” I froze as my brain registered his words. Well, my chances at something happening between us were gone. “Alexander and Alec are two different people…I’m inclined to believe that Alec is the real you, but that leaves me wondering what’s going on with the other guy.”  
“Why the sudden need of knowing all of this? Don’t you have enough with actually knowing my fucking life story?” I grasped the covers feeling the hot pickle of shame running over my chest.   
“Because I should be running away from this. Like you said, this is a fucking bad idea but I don’t want to run away. I want to be able to see where this will take us...I just need you to tell me that I’m not insane in believing that there is something going on here.” His finger grazed my temple. I opened my eyes.  
“You’re right.” I shivered knowing that I had already lost. “I fell in love with acting when I was in eighth grade. I was a kid too shy for his own good. Always hiding behind Jace or Izzy…I was completely invisible.” I smiled a little. “My teacher was the one the pushed me into drama club. She told me that maybe if I was someone different, I could step up and be up front…maybe she thought that if I played the hero often, I could start believing that I was one.” His hand found mine. “She was right. From that moment on, I fell in love with being different people, with leaving boring old Alec behind and being whoever I wanted to…after Max d-died, I lost it.” I moved to look at the ceiling unable to bare his gaze any longer. “I couldn’t look at my siblings because I know that I could’ve changed things…I could’ve saved him. And if I was unable to face my own family, I was seriously fucked up to even try to interact with everybody else…so I created a character. Someone that didn’t have all my issues, someone that people could consider for something important.” I passed my hand through my face fully knowing that I probably was neon pink by now. “Jace took it in stride, he just told me that he was there for me…Isabelle not so much. We had a big fight in which we decided that the best was to stay apart for a while. Before two days ago, I hadn’t seen her in almost two years. She hates that I have to be someone else for the world.” I pushed myself upwards until I was sitting and hugging my knees. “I’m not even sure if I can go back to being me…if I even have something to go back to.” I felt him move around until he was sitting behind me, putting his legs at my sides, his chin on my shoulder and his hands grasping my waist. I closed my eyes praying for that to be a sign and that he was willing to keep beside me.  
I knew that I shouldn’t be this attached to someone I barely knew, but I had stopped believing that I was nowhere near sane a while ago.  
“Who is the guy I met at the airport?”  
“Me…I think…normally I keep being Alexander when I meet people, but you didn’t recognize me…that was a first for me.” He snorted and I grinned remembering how happy he had been when I told him that I thought that the guy playing the guardian hadn’t been good enough. “Then you announced that you hated me so I couldn’t bring Alexander up because I was just so interested in speaking with you, like someone normal…”  
“Well, I wouldn’t call you normal but I did enjoy that day. I hated that I never asked you for your number, hell I didn’t even know your name.” His hands snaked through my torso pulling us even closer together.  
“Seeing you in the studio was like a kick in the gut…I tried to bring Alexander to the table but you’re just so…insufferable that I couldn’t even try to start ‘acting’.” At this point he was laughing with his forehead pressed to my neck.   
“I did get out of my way a couple of times just to make you flustered.”  
“I hate you.”  
“The feelings mutual sweetheart.” He kissed my neck. “Okay, so what happens now? I can honestly tell you that I do hate Alexander Lightwood. He’s a dick and a bad actor.”  
“Do you realize that I still am Alexander Lightwood?” I turned to look at him. His eyes were shining before he shook his head.  
“Your eyes.” He spoke. “Alexander’s eyes are vacant and boring. Just like they were in the Guardian. I’m inclined to think that that happens when you don’t feel the character like you should…that pair of baby blues were the ones that rattled you out to me. You should see how much they tell about what you’re feeling, they are gorgeous when you’re…you.” He kissed my jaw while I sat there in a stunned silence. “And for the Hunter…dear Lord, they are terrifying. They show how well you know him and how you actually care about doing him justice.” I shivered.  
“Tell me about you.” I told him in a quiet voice. He kept silent for a while, enough time for me to worry about him not telling me anything, for him to confirm my fears and tell me that he just wanted to know more about me and he was not interested in nothing between us.  
“Hey, calm down I’m just thinking.” He pushed his forehead against mine. “Don’t freak out on me just yet.”  
“Trying not to.”  
“My father is Asmodeus Bane. He has money but not many parenting skills.” Magnus hummed. “I had a lot of leeway in my youth, so much that I started dating an older woman and my usual state of mind was too drunk to give a shit.” He sighed. “I kept like that for some time before Tessa, my best friend since we were in dippers, got tired of me and decided to give me a beating pushing me to reevaluate my life’s choices.”  
“How old was this woman?”  
“I was nineteen and Camille was around thirty five at that time. She is a beauty and had me at her feet in less than one second. But when I started to spend more time around her without the help of alcohol I started to notice how much of a bitch she was. The whore even kicked my cat once!” I smiled.  
“I have a cat too.”  
“Really?” He perked up before scrambling to the floor and picking up his pants and retrieving his phone before going for mine. “Do you have a photo? What’s its name?”  
“Church.” I told him taking the phone and looking for a photo of the crazy old cat. “I found him as a kitten at a church and I don’t have much imagination so…” I shrugged. “Can I see yours?”   
“I believe you already have honey.” He smirked with a tilt of his hips effectively attracting my sight to the bulge in his boxers. He chuckled before handing me his phone. It was a photo of him holding a tiny ball of fur.   
“It’s a kitten.”  
“No, Chairman Meow it’s a tiny and annoying adult.”   
“How does one come up with that name?” Magnus crawled towards me and snuck his way between my legs before pushing me down and lying on my stomach.  
“It just came to me. He might be small, but he has a temper.” He shrugged.  
“How long has it been since you ended things with Camille?” I let my hand go through his hair loving the small please sound that left his mouth.  
“A little more than a year. Just the time I got into the magazine and decided to make a name of my own. I was doing fashion articles until my jackass of a boss sent me here to interview Hollywood’s golden boy.”  
“Well, you surely got what you came here for.”  
“I did. And so much more.” He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. “Why do you have to be famous?” He inquired in a low and contemplative voice. “If you were just another guy I wouldn’t have any issues choosing to stay with you but…”  
“It’s okay.” It was not okay. “It’s for the best.” I had to leave, right fucking now.  
“But.” He repeated pointedly. “But we can’t change things, and I even if it probably be worst by the time this move comes out and we still have to work on the whole Alexander thing, I’m willing to try this. To stay with you and tackle this shit storm together.” I smiled and let out a breath I didn’t know I had been holding.  
“Okay.”

Isabelle PoV

“So, he hasn’t called you at all?” I asked Jace seeing him roll his eyes in the Skype video chat.  
“No. Izzy, believe it or not, he’s a big boy and has been perfectly fine alone for the past years.” I growled at him.  
“Not helping Jace.”  
“Not trying to. Call me Karma, I’m here as the sandwich brother to make my siblings life harder. And now that covers the reminding of all that time you spent hating on our brig bro.” He winked at me. Bastard.  
“I will call him. They said he just walked away from filming, that was around five and now it’s almost noon and no peep from him. I almost hate that I convinced Maia to negotiate a couple of free days.” I took out my phone and dialed him against Jace’s nagging.   
“This is Alec’s phone.” My mouth hit the floor hearing Magnus’ voice and the sound of Alec’s laugh in the back. “He’s busy at the moment, leave the message after the beep. BEEP!”  
“I thought we had an interview Magnus.” It was all I could say while I saw Jace having a little freak out.  
“Who the hell is Magnus? And why is he answering Alec’s phone?”   
“Oh I forgot! Yeah, we’ll see you in fifteen!” And he hung up.  
“Isabelle. Explain.” I raised an eyebrow. “Who the hell is Magnus?”  
“Why are you like this? I thought Alec could take care of himself.” And whoa, now I could see Jace’s game face in ‘enemy’ mode.   
“Yes he can. But this is different. Alec never lets just anyone touch his phone and did I hear something about an Interview? Is this guy a fucking reporter? Is Alec insane?”  
“Hey, you never got this protective when I started dating Simon. I don’t know how I should feel about that.” He rolled his eyes.  
“But Simon has been Clary’s best friend since forever, I had a background with him. Besides, you’ve dated more people than any of us and Alec has barely gone out. Don’t you see?” Well he had a point.  
“If you know that Alec is picky, shouldn’t you trust more his judgement? I mean, he wouldn’t risk it just for anybody…besides, I like Magnus. Wait until you see them together.”   
“I hope you’re right. I’m getting tired of this Alexander Lightwood drama anyway. It’s not long before the media…wait. An interview with the three of us? And Alec agrees?”   
“Yep. I tell you, this Magnus guy is something else.” Jace hummed nodding a little.  
“And well…” The trailer’s door opened revealing Alec and Magnus. “That was quick.”  
“The sooner we’re done, the sooner I can kidnap your bro.” Magnus winked and Alec…just rolled his eyes.  
“Oh shit! You got laid!” We all turned to Jace whom was pointing an accusing finger at the screen. “You little shit! Here we were, worrying about you and you were fucking!”   
“Oh God!” Alec moaned covering his face with his hands. “Shut up Jace!”  
“I won’t shut up! He’s a fucking reporter!”  
“The fucking reporter is standing right here you know.” Magnus walked closer to the screen. “And so what if I am reporter? I’m a fashion and style reporter. I’m only doing a piece of your brother because they forced me to do it. I didn’t even like him.”  
“Alec.” I spoke. He made a questioning sound. “Did you spend the night a Magnus’?”  
“Yes…”  
“And what would’ve happened if one of the crazy girls from last time saw you? Are you ready for that?” He sighed and looked at Magnus.  
“I say we give it the band aid treatment.” He moved to Alec, put his hand on his pants and pulled out his phone.  
“Please stop that!” Jace whined starting to hit his head on his desk.  
“Shush!” Magnus started typing some things before taking Alec’s neck and kissing him…all while putting the phone up and taking a photo.   
“You’re insane.” Alec snorted when Magnus was finished and he could retrieve his phone.  
“What did you do?” Jace demanded while I took out my phone and logged into Alec’s twitter account.  
“Well damn. That’s one way to do it.”

Alexander Lightwood @AlexanderL – 1 min.  
Not much to say, just this. @TheBane

Vivian Lightwood @AlexanderLady234 - 3 days ago.  
Yes, those are doe eyes you’re looking at! Anything to say @AlexanderL @TheBane ? Or should I say, ALEXBANE?

And he posted the photo he just took of them kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about you my dears :)  
> Oh yes, one more to go and we're done! Thanks for the ones that are still reading!


End file.
